Your Lie
by Kutang Ajaib Uchiha
Summary: Nakamoto Yuta memang pandai dalam menyembunyikan sesuatu, ia rela berbohong demi kebahagian sahabatnya, Taeyong. Namun bagaimana jika Taeyong salah mengartikan kebaikan Yuta?[TAEYU/JOHNYU]/Yaoi/Angst/tragedy/Bullying/banyak Typo. [#TEAMTaeyong or #TEAMJohnny]. [Chapter 4 UP!]
1. Nakamoto Yuta

_**"Yeoboseo?"**_

"Nyonya..." panggil seorang namja dengan suara lirih.

 _ **"Yu**_ _ **—**_ _ **Yuta? Kenapa kau menelpon ibu? Apa terjadi sesuatu dirumah? Ahh mianhae, ibu dan ayah tidak bisa pulang ke**_ _ **J**_ _ **epang**_ _ **.**_ _ **"**_ balas wanita yang ada diseberang sana.

"Um, aku mengerti. Nyonya.. boleh aku minta satu permintaan?"

 _ **"Permintaan? Apa kau butuh sesuatu nak? Kau butuh uang? Ahh maaf aku lupa mentransfer uang sakumu minggu ini. Nanti aku akan menyuruh suamiku untuk mentransferkan uangnya**_ _ **.**_ _ **"**_

"Tidak usah nyonya, uang yang kau berikan padaku minggu lalu sudah cukup bagiku. Aku hanya ingin meminta satu permintaan.."

 _ **"Apa itu? Sebutkan saja nak, aku pasti akan mengabulkannya**_ _ **.**_ _ **"**_

"Aku.. aku ingin pergi ke Korea. Aku ingin pergi ke kampung halamanku. Jadi kumohon izinkan aku pergi kesana. Aku ingin bertemu dengan temanku nyonya, aku sangat rindu dengannya. Terlebih lagi, setelah kalian pulang dari Inggris aku akan melakukan operasi. Mungkin saja setelah operasi aku tak akan selamat. Jadi kumohon izinkan aku pergi kesana"

 **"..."**

"Nyonya?"

 _ **"Baiklah, ibu izinkan.**_ _ **T**_ _ **api kau harus berjanji pada ibu, janga**_ _ **n**_ _ **sampai kakekmu tau. Jika ia tahu kalau kau pergi kesana bisa-bisa ia akan menyiksamu kembali. Ibu tak ingin kau tersiksa nak**_ _ **.**_ _ **"**_ ucap wanita itu sedikit khawatir.

"Um! Arraseo, aku janji. Terimakasih nyonya" ucap namja itu senang.

 _ **"Yuta-kun.."**_

"Ne?"

 _ **"Bisakah kau memanggilku dengan sebutan 'ibu'. Aku sedikit risih dengan sebutan 'nyonya'. Aku ini ibumu, walau bukan ibu kandungmu tapi aku telah menganggapmu seperti anakku sendiri. Jadi kumohon panggil aku ibu"**_

"..." namja itu terdiam sejenak. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat.

 _ **"Yu-Yuta?"**_

"Ba—baiklah, i—ibu" ucapnya sedikit ragu. Wanita yang ada disebrang telepon itu tersenyum. Ia senang jika kini, Yuta telah memanggilnya 'ibu'.

 _ **"Ahhh.. anak pintar"**_ puji wanita itu.

.

.

 _ **"You're Lie"**_

Cast: Nakamoto Yuta

Lee Taeyong

Genre: Angst, tragedy, drama, yaoi

Warning: YAOI! Yang gak suka bisa minggat dari sini, cerita lebay, ide pasaran /?/, tidak sesuai EYD, dan banyak typo /maybe/

.

.

Chapter 1

 **1 minggu kemudian..**

"Yuta-kun, ayo cepat bangun! Bukankah kau akan pergi ke sekolah barumu? Ayo bangun! Jangan sampai ter— ahh ternyata kau sudah bangun"

Aku tersenyum saat melihat bibi Jung yang membawa gayung berisi air dingin. Kurasa ia ingin menyiramku dengan air tersebut. Melihat bibi Jung seperti itu entah kenapa aku jadi teringat kenangan saat aku masih kecil. Aku dan _'dia'_ memang sulit untuk dibangunkan. Maka dari itu bibi Jung akan menyiram kami jika kami tidak bangun-bangun. Menyebalkan memang, tapi aku senang karena bibi Jung sangat perhatian pada kami.

"Selamat pagi bi." kataku sambil tersenyum manis.

"Aigoo.. apa yang terjadi padamu Yuta? Baru kali ini aku melihatmu bangun pagi-pagi. Padahal sejak kecil kau selalu bangun paling siang." kata bibi Jung sambil bersender di pintu kamarku.

"Itukan dulu, sekarang aku sudah besar. Jadi aku sudah bisa bangun pagi." kataku sambil terkekeh kecil. Kumasukan beberapa buku kedalam tas ransel ku. Bibi Jung berjalan kearahku. Ia merapihkan dasi yang ada dileherku.

"Maaf, bibi tidak bisa membelikanmu seragam sekolahnya. Bibi tidak punya uang. Tapi bibi janji, jika bibi sudah punya uang bibi akan membelikanmu seragam." ucapnya dengan tatapan sendu. Aku tersenyum lebar, menunjukan barisan gigiku yang rapih.

"Aniya, tidak apa bi. Aku masih bisa memakai seragam disekolah ku yang dulu. Lagi pula aku juga tak akan lama bersekolah disana." kataku. Bibi Jung terdiam, ia memeluk tubuhku dengan erat.

"Aku tak tahu apa yang sedang kau sembunyikan dari bibi, Yuta. Kepulangan mu ke Korea begitu mendadak. Tapi jika kau memang tidak mau memberitahu masalahmu dengan bibi itu tak masalah. Bibi yakin suatu saat kau pasti akan menceritakan masalahmu pada bibi." kata bibi Jung diiringin suara yang serak.

Memang sejak kepindahanku ke Korea aku tak banyak bicara tentang keluarga baruku. Aku hanya menceritakan tujuanku untuk datang kesini. Aku bilang pada bibi Jung jika aku ingin bertemu dengan _'dia'._ Aku ingin meminta maaf padanya, aku ingin memperbaiki tali persahabatan kami. Walau aku tak yakin apa _'dia'_ akan memaafkan ku, tapi tak ada salahnya untuk mencoba. Lagi pula ini adalah kesempatan terakhirku.

"Aigoo! Sudah jam segini. aku harus berangkat sekolah bi! annyeong!" Kataku sambil mencium pipi bibi Jung dengan singkat.

"Astaga Yuta ini masih pagi! Kenapa kau harus berangkat sepagi ini? Astaga anak itu membuat kepala ku makin pening saja"

Aku berlari melawati koridor panti asuhan ini.

"Ahh! Yuta hyung! Itu Yuta hyung!" Aku mendengar teriakan dari sebuah kamar.

"Yuta hyung!"

"Yuta oppa! Selamat pagi!"

Anak anak panti asuhan tersenyum dan berlari kearahku. Mereka memelukku dengan erat.

"Yo! Selamat pagi bocah!" Kataku sambil mengusap rambut mereka satu persatu.

"Oppa! Apa oppa akan pergi kesekolah?" Tanya seorang gadis kecil berkuncir dua.

"Yup! 100 untuk Seulgi-chan!" Kataku sambil bertepuk tangan. Bocah manis bernama Seulgi itu tersenyum dengan malu-malu.

"Hyung apa kau sudah hafal jalanan di komplek ini?" Tanya bocah lucu bernama Jaemin. Aku mengangguk ragu.

"Errr.. keluar dari panti asuhan lalu belok kanan. Lurus terus sampai ada pertigaan, belok kiri lalu..." aku terdiam, mencoba mengingat rute ke sekolah baruku.

"Belok kiri lalu jalan terus sampai perempatan. Hyung ambil jalan yang sebelah kanan, nanti hyung akan melewati sebuah taman nahh di depan taman itulah ada halte bus. Aigoo.. hyung bagaimana sih? bukankah kemarin hyung baru saja pergi kesana? Kenapa hyung lupa lagi?" Ejek Jisung si bungsu. Aku memanyunkan bibirku kesal.

"Iya iya, mian hyung itu sudah tua jadi sering lupa." canda ku pada mereka.

"Halahh alesan." sidir Donghyuck dengan pedas. Aku hanya menggaruk tengkuk leherku dan terkekeh pelan.

"Hyung! Ini!" Jeno memberikan selembar kertas padaku.

"Apa ini?" Tanyaku pada mereka.

"Rute perjalanan menuju halte bus, hyung. Kami semua yang membuatnya. Kami tahu kalau hyung itu pelupa maka dari itu kami membuat peta ini untuk hyung." kata Mark dengan senyuman lebar yang terpasang manis diwajahnya. Aku tersenyum haru, tak menyangka jika anak-anak panti asuhan begitu peduli padaku. Padahal baru kemarin lusa aku berkenalan dengan mereka, tapi mereka sudah begitu akrab dengan ku.

"Terima kasih." kataku sambil memeluk mereka. Mereka pun membalas pelukanku.

"Sama sama hyung. Ahh di peta itu juga kami tuliskan rute bus di kota ini. Jadi hyung tinggal mengikutinya agar hyung tidak tersesat saat ke sekolah." kata Jisung padaku. Aku mengangguk paham.

"Baiklah, aku berangkat dulu. Annyeong!" Pamitku. Namun tiba-tiba seorang gadis kecil berlari tergesah-gesah kearah ku. Ia membawa sebuah tas makan kecil berwarna hijau.

"Oppa! Kau lupa bawa kotak bekal mu!" Kata gadis itu sambil mengatur nafasnya. Bekal? Setahu ku aku tak membuat bekal. Siapa yang membuatnya?

"Siapa yang memberikan bekal ini Nayoung?" Tanya ku pada gadis itu. Nanyong menatapku dengan mata hitamnya yang indah.

"Bibi Jung yang memberikannya padaku. Katanya kau lupa membawa bekal ini." katanya sambil menunjukan gigi kelincinya yang lucu itu. Aku mengerutkan alisku bingung, kulihat bibi Jung ada sedang berdiri di depan dapur. Ia mengedipkan sebelah matanya seakan memberikan kode padaku. Aku tertawa kecil.

"Terima kasih Nayoung, kau memang gadis yang baik." Kataku, Nayoung yang mendengarnya hanya tersipu malu.

"Yasudah aku berangkat dulu ya.. annyeong!" Kataku.

"Annyeong oppa/hyung!" Ucap mereka bersamaan. Aku berlari meninggalkan panti asuhan ini. Kubuka peta yang dibuat Jeno dan kawan-kawannya. Aku terkekeh pelan saat melihat goresan crayon yang menghiasi kertas ini. "Peta yang lucu" kataku memuji hasil karya mereka.

Aku Terus berjalan, mengikuti peta ini dan pada akhirnya akupun sampai di sebuah halte bus.

"Itu dia!" gumanku saat menemukan halte bus. Ada sebuah bus yang berhenti di halte itu. Dengan cepat aku berlari ke halte itu, berharap agar aku tidak ketinggalan bus tersebut. Namun saat berlari, aku tak sengaja menabrak seorang pria berjas hitam hingga kertas kertas yang ada ditangannyapun berhamburan ke tanah.

"Mianhae, aku tak sengaja tuan." kataku memungut kertas kertas tersebut.

"Ahh aniya, kau tak salah. Aku yang seharusnya minta maaf karena aku kurang berhati hati." katanya sambil membantuku memungut kertas. Aku memberikan kertas kertas itu padanya.

"Tidak tuan, aku yang salah. Ahh aku harus pergi ke halte itu. Permisi." aku membungkukan badanku, berlari ke halte dan berdoa agar bus itu tidak pergi. Namun nyatanya aku telat.

"Ahhh.. mungkin aku harus menunggu bus yang lain." kataku mendengus kecewa. Beruntunglah diriku karena aku berangkat pagi - pagi. Jika seperti ini, aku yakin tidak akan terlambat datang ke sekolah. Baru sebentar aku duduk dihalte itu, tiba tiba sebuah bus berhenti di depanku. Aku sedikit kebingungan tak kala warna bus itu berbeda dengan bus yang tadi.

"Bus ini pergi ke arah mana? Bus mana yang harus kunaiki? Ahh benar, kurasa aku harus lihat peta." aku merogoh saku celanaku. Seketika aku terdiam. Peta itu! Astaga kemana peta itu?! Apa petanya hilang?! Sungguh aku panik saat ini.

Perlahan satu persatu orang – orang yang ada dihalte ini memasuki bus itu. Mereka meninggalkanku sendirian dihalte ini. Oke, kurasa ini hari kesialan ku.

Aku memilih duduk dihalte itu dan memikirkan cara agar aku bisa berangkat ke sekolah tanpa tersesat.

"papan petunjuk bus itu tidak berguna. Aku bahkan tidak mengerti tulisannya." keluhku saat melihat papan petunjuk bus. Terlalu lama tinggal di Jepang membuatku lupa dengan bahasa korea.

"apa aku pulang saja? Tapi bagaimana kalau anak-anak itu menertawaiku? Astaga mau taruh dimana mukaku?!" aku menepuk keningku kesal. Andai saja saat itu aku tidak ceroboh, mungkin saja aku sudah duduk tenang di dalam bus.

Disaat aku sedang mengeluh, aku melihat seseorang yang mungkin menjadi penyelamatku. Aku tersenyum lega tak kala aku melihat seorang siswa yang sedang menunggu bus. Siswa itu mengenakan blazer SMA Yosen, sekolah yang menjadi tujuanku saat ini.

"baiklah Yuta, kau hanya perlu mengikuti pria itu. Jangan sampai ia tahu kalau kau sedang membuntutinya dan _**voila!**_ Kau sampai ditempat tujuan!" gumanku pelan.

Lama menunggu, akhirnya sebuah bus berhenti dihadapanku. Kulihat pria itu masuk kedalam bus tersebut. Tanpa basa basi akupun mengikutinya. Aku memilih duduk tepat dibelakangnya.

Aku bernafas lega. Kurenggangkan otot-otot ku yang terasa pegal. Mungkin karena terlalu panik otot tubuhku jadi kaku.

Aku menoleh kearah jendela. Memejamkan mataku saat kurasakan hembusan angin sejuk yang menerpa wajahku.

" _YUTA! KENAPA KAU JAHAT PADAKU?! KENAPA KAU MENGAMBIL ORANG TUA ASUHKU?! KENAPA?! BUKANKAH KAU BERJANJI PADAKU KALAU KAU AKAN MENCARIKAN ORANG TUA ASUH UNTUK KU?! TAPI KENAPA?! KENAPA KAU MENGAMBILNYA?!"_

" _T_ _ae—Taeyong-a. aku.. akuu…"_

" _AKU MEMBENCI MU! KAU ITU SAMA DENGAN IBLIS! MENYEBALKAN! MENJIJIKAN! AKU MEMBENCIMU!"_

 _ **BUGH!**_

Aku membuka mataku dengan cepat. Dengan perlahan aku memegang pipi kiriku. Dulu Taeyong pernah memukulku disini. Rasanya sangat menyakitkan tapi aku sadar, hati Taeyong jauh lebih sakit dari lukaku ini.

"mian, Taeyongie.." gumanku pelan. Bus yang aku tumpangi berhenti disebuah halte. Kulihat pria itu berdiri dan keluar dari bus ini. Dengan cepat akupun turun dari bus ini. Aku terus mengikutinya dari arah belakang. Aku bersyukur karena ia mengenakan sebuah earphone ditelinganya. Jadi aku tak perlu takut karena ia tak akan sadar dengan keberadaanku .

Cukup lama aku mengikutinya sampai akhirnya kami berhenti didepan toko roti. Pria itu masuk, sedangkan aku menunggu diluar. Aku melihat jam tanganku dengan cemas.

"aigoo.. sudah jam segini dan aku belum sampai disekolah. Bisa-bisa aku telat!" gumanku.

Pria itu keluar dengan menenteng plastik putih yang aku yakini berisi roti melon. Dengan santai ia memakan roti itu. Astaga apa ia tidak takut jika terlambat sekolah.

Tiba-tiba pria itu terdiam. Ia menghentikan langkahnya.

"eh? Apa dia mulai curiga?" gumanku pelan. Buru-buru aku bersembunyi dibelakang pohon.

Pria itu dengan **sangat** tiba-tiba berlari begitu kencang.

"m—mwo?!" aku hanya melongo kaget. Dengan cepat aku berlari menyusulnya. Pria itu berlari sangat cepat, aku yakin jika ia adalah anggota klub atletik disekolahnya. Lihatlah kakinya yang panjang itu.

Pria itu melewati sebuah gerbang. Aku menghentikan kakiku dan memandang sebuah gedung yang berdiri kokoh didepanku.

SMA YOSEN.. YAAA BENAR SMA YOSEN!

"hei nak! Cepat masuk atau ku tutup pintu gerbang ini." tegur salah seorang guru.

"ahh maaf." aku pun memasuki sekolah ini. Aku tersenyum lega, jadi pria itu berlari kencang karena gerbang ini mau di tutup. Astaga benar benar mengejutkan.

Setelah sampai sekolah ini aku masih harus pergi keruang guru.

.

.

.

.

"jadi kau anak baru?" Tanya seorang guru padaku. Aku mengangguk pelan.

"ikutlah denganku, kebetulan sekarang aku akan mengajar dikelas 11 A." kata guru itu. Lagi-lagi aku mengangguk. Kami berjalan melewati lorong lorong kelas yang sepi.

"maaf pak, boleh aku bertanya? Apa anda kenal dengan Taeyong?" tanyaku.

"Taeyong? Lee Taeyong maksudmu? Ahh aku mengenalnya, ia berada dikelas yang sama denga mu." kata pak guru.

"ahh begitu." gumanku.

Sepertinya Taeyong sudah mengganti marga keluarganya. Bibi Jung bilang padaku kalau Taeyong sudah diadopsi oleh pasangan suami istri dari Seoul. Taeyong pindah dengan orang tua asuhnya tepat sebulan setelah aku meninggalkan panti asuhan. Bibi Jung juga bilang kalau kini hidup Taeyong sudah lebih baik. Ia hidup berkecukupan karena ia diadopsi oleh keluarga kaya. Aku yang mendengar berita itu tentu saja sangat senang. Akhirnya Taeyong telah memiliki orang tua asuh yang baik dan menerimanya apa adanya.

"baiklah anak-anak. Kita kedatangan murid baru, nah nak perkenalkan dirimu." kata pak guru sambil menepuk bahuku pelan. Aku mengangguk paham.

"namaku Nakamoto Yuta, aku berasal dari Jepang. Alasan mengapa aku pindah ke sekolah ini karena aku ingin bertemu dengan sahabatku." kataku. Semua murid dikelas mulai riuh bertanya siapa _'_ _s_ _a_ _habat_ _'_ yang aku maksud.

"memang siapa sahabatmu itu?" Tanya salah seorang murid.

"namanya—"

"wuohhh.. aku tak menyangka jika kau benar-benar datang kesini Yuta!" ucap seorang namja berambut _silver_ sambil bertepuk tangan. Aku tersenyum lebar saat menyadari bahwa orang yang menyambutku itu adalah Taeyong. Sahabatku.

"wow! Jadi dia sahabatmu Taeyong-ah?" Tanya seorang namja yang duduk didepan Taeyong

"ne, kami berada dipanti asuhan yang sama. Namun Yuta pergi dari panti asuhan karena ia sudah mendapat orang tua asuh. Benarkan Yuta?" Tanya Taeyong. Aku mengangguk kikuk, entah kenapa aku begitu sensitif saat Taeyong bicara seperti itu.

"waahh.. benar-benar mengharukan." semua murid bertepuk tangan. Aku hanya mengucapkan terimakasih pada mereka. Kurasa selama 3 bulan kedepan aku akan betah bersekolah disini.

"nah kau duduklah dimeja paling belakang." perintah pak guru. Aku mengangguk, kulangkahkan kakiku menuju mejaku. Aku senang karena aku bisa duduk bersebelahan dengan Taeyong.

Saat hendak duduk, aku merasa ada yang aneh dengan meja ku. Banyak debu yang mengotori mejaku. Aku mengambil tisu dan membersihkan debu-debu itu.

"a—apa?" gumanku saat melihat tulisan yang ada dimeja ku.

 _ **DASAR BODOH!**_

 _ **MENJIJIKAN!**_

 _ **PEMBAWA SIAL!**_

 _ **LEBIH BAIK KAU MATI!**_

 _ **PENGKHIANAT!**_

 _ **IBLIS!**_

Dan segala bentuk caci makian ada di atas mejaku. Aku bergedik ngeri. Siapa? Siapa yang melakukan ini?

Aku melihat sekeliling kelas ini. Mereka tersenyum.. semua siswa dikelas ini tersenyum..

"Nakamoto, kenapa kau tidak duduk?" Tanya pak guru padaku.

"ahh! Itu.. meja ku—"

"meja Yuta kotor pak! Mungkin ada rayap yang memakan mejanya." tiba-tiba namja _–yang aku ketahui bernama Jaehyun—_ itu mengangkat tangannya. Apa dia bilang? Rayap?

"baiklah untuk sementara kau duduk dulu dengan salah satu temanmu. Nanti saat istirahat kau pergi ke gudang dan ambil meja yang baru." perintah pak guru. Aku hanya mengangguk pelan.

"stt.. Yuta, ayo duduk denganku." ajak Taeyong padaku.

"ahh terima kasih." kataku sambil menyeret kursiku ke sisi Taeyong. Mungkin benar kata Jaehyun kalau itu semua karena ulah rayap. Dan mungkin saja tulisan itu bukan ditunjukan untukku. Kulirik Taeyong yang sedang menatap papan tulis dengan serius. Aku tersenyum tipis saat melihatnya. Setahuku Taeyong bukan tipe orang yang serius dalam belajar. Bahkan saat kami disekolah dasar dulu, Taeyong pernah mengajakku bolos. Taeyong memang anak yang nakal, tapi hatinya sangat baik.

"apa ada yang aneh diwajahku?" tanya Taeyong tiba-tiba.

"ah?! Ti—Tidak." kataku. Taeyong kembali memusatkan pandanganya pada papan tulis.

"Taeyongie.." panggilku pelan. Taeyong hanya berdehem tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"apa kau masih ingat kejadian 5 tahun lalu?" Tanya ku.

"yeah.. aku masih ingat. Lalu?"

"errr.. apa kau masih marah padaku?" tanyaku ragu-ragu.

Taeyong menoleh kearah ku. Menatapku dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan. Sorot matanya yang begitu tajam seakan menyuruhku untuk tutup mulut.

"ma—maaf." kataku pelan.

"pfttt.. ayolah Yuta kau tidak perlu membahas hal itu bukan? itu masa lalu lagi pula saat itu aku masih kecil. Kini aku sudah dewasa dan sekarang aku sadar kalau kau pasti punya alasan sehingga berbuat seperti itu." kata Taeyong. Aku terdiam sejenak. Alasan? Apa Taeyong sudah tahu alasan aku bertindak jahat padanya?

"Yuta.." panggil Taeyong pelan. Aku menatapnya bingung.

"bisakah kau tidak membicarakan hal itu?" katanya. Aku mengangguk pelan.

"mianhae."

Kami terdiam dengan pikiran masing-masing. "ne ne Taeyongie apa sebelum aku pindah kesini telah terjadi pem _bully_ an dikelas ini?" tanyaku. Taeyong yang tadinya sedang asik menulis tiba-tiba menghentikan pekerjaannya.

"aku tidak tahu memang kenapa?" tanyanya.

"Ahh tadi dimejaku ada banyak goresan yang bertulisankan kata kata kasar. Kupikir, mungkin saja ada seseorang yang sebelumnya pernah di _bully_ disini." kataku. Taeyong hanya mengangguk pelan kemudian tersenyum tipis.

"Ahhh itu karena-"

"Nakamoto-kun, bisakah kau tidak mengobrol dikelas?" Tegur pak guru.

"Ahh maaf pak." kataku sambil membungkukan tubuhku sebagai permintaan maaf. Ahh padahal tadi sedang seru serunya mengobrol. Dan seketika aku mendengus kesal.

.

.

.

.

Bel istirahat akhirnya berbunyi.

"Baiklah sampai disini dulu materi hari ini. Dan kau, Nakamoto-kun. Jangan lupa untuk mengambil meja baru di gudang. Kau bisa meminta teman-temanmu untuk mengantarmu." kata pak guru.

"Baik pak, terimakasih." kataku. Pak guru pun berjalan keluar kelas.

"Yoo.. yoo.. Taeyongie, ayo kita ke kantin." Ajak Jaehyun pada Taeyong.

"Hnggg.." ucap Taeyong seadanya.

"Aku ingin makan sup iga. Ahhh aku benar benar lapar hari ini. Ayo cepat Taeyong, kenapa kau lelet sekali?!" Namja bernama Doyoung _-yang berdiri disamping Jehyun-_ memanyunkan bibirnya kesal. Taeyong yang sedang merapihkan alat tulisnya hanya mendengus kesal. Taeyong memang tipe orang yang rapih, ia akan meletakan barang barangnya dengan telaten. Sama seperti saat dia masih kecil, Taeyong benar-benar tidak berubah.

"A-anu, Taeyongie.. bisakah kau mengantarku ke gudang? Aku masih baru disini dan aku masih belum mengenal seluk beluk sekolah ini. Kau mau kan membantuku?" Tanyaku pada Taeyong. Jaehyun dan Doyoung menatapku tidak senang.

"Hey Nakamoto, kau tidak lihat kalau kami duluan yang mengajak Taeyong?! Kenapa kau seenak jidat menyuruhnya untuk mengantarmu? Dasar tak tahu malu." kata Doyoung.

"Ma-maaf, tapi aku benar-benar tidak tahu dimana letak gudangnya." kataku. Aku menatap Taeyong, berharap agar Taeyong mau membantuku.

"Maaf Yuta, mereka sudah mengajakku terlebih dahulu. Aku akan menujukan arah jalannya saja. Saat kau keluar dari kelas ini kau belok ke kanan, lurus terus sampai kau menemukan sebuah tangga. Kau naik tangga itu kemudian belok kiri, kau lewati jembatan penghubung 2 gedung yang ada disana. Nanti kau akan menemukan gudangnya." kata Taeyong. Aku terdiam tak mengerti, astaga Taeyong bicara terlalu cepat. Aku bahkan tak bisa mengingat perkataannya.

"A-anu.. bisakah kau mengulanginya?" Kataku. Aku mengambil kertas kecil dan sebuah pulpen untuk mencatat rute yang Taeyong berikan padaku.

"Ppfftt! Dia bodoh sekali"

"Padahal Taeyong sudah jelas memberikan rutenya, tapi ia malah mencatatnya. Dia sama seperti anak SD. Ahh bahkan tanpa mencatatnyapun anak SD akan tahu dimana letak gudangnya."

Aku mendengar Jaehyun dan Doyoung yang mengejekku.

"Maaf, aku memang tidak bisa mengingat sesuatu dengan baik. Kurasa ini penyakit turunan." kataku.

"Sekalinya bodoh ya tetap bodoh." ejek mereka lagi.

Ingin rasanya aku membalas perkataan mereka, namun Taeyong menahanku. Ia mengambil kertas dan pulpen yang ada ditanganku.

"Ini, aku sudah menulis rutenya. Sekali lagi maafkan aku Yuta, aku tak bisa membantumu." kata Taeyong menyesal. Aku menggeleng, kemudian tersenyum padanya.

"Aniya, tidak apa - apa Taeyongie aku bisa sendiri. Nahh terimakasih sudah membantuku." kataku. Aku mengangkat meja yang rusak itu dan pergi ke gudang.

.

.

"Belok kesini lalu melewati jembatan ini dan sam- ah? Buntu? Kenapa buntu?"

Aku memeriksa rute yang Taeyong tulis. Aku yakin jika aku tidak salah arah, tapi knapa ini buntu? Ahh mungkin aku salah belok.

Aku terus berkeliling mencari gudang itu, bahkan aku mencarinya ke gedung sebelah _-gedung SMP Yosen-_ namun aku tetap tidak menemukan gudang itu. Peluh keringat telah membanjiri wajahku, sungguh aku sangat lelah, apalagi mengangkat meja yang cukup berat.

"Ahh aku lapar." gumanku. Aku memilih untuk duduk dibawah pohon rindang. Berharap agar tenagaku pulih kembali. Jam istirahat akan berakhir tapi aku masih belum menemukan gudangnya. Dan lagi, bekal yang bibi Jung berikan padaku belum aku sentuh sama sekali. Aigoo.. apa benar ini hari kesialan ku?

Saat sedang meregangkan otot, mataku tertuju pada sebuah bangunan lebar yang ada di depanku. "Apa itu gudang?" Gumanku. Tanpa pikir panjang akupun masuk ke bangunan itu. Dan benar saja akhirnya aku menemukan gudangnya! Ahhh kurasa Tuhan mendengar do'aku.

Dengan cepat aku menaruh meja yang rusak dan menggantinya dengan yang bagus. Setelah itu aku akan ke kelas dan makan bekal. Ahh aku benar benar lapar..

"Siapa disana?!"

Tubuhku membeku seketika saat seseorang berteriak padaku.

"A-aku hanya mengambil meja yang baru, mejaku rusak dan pak guru menyuruhku untuk menggantinya." kataku. Orang yang tadi memanggilku perlahan mendekatiku. Aku hanya bisa menutup mataku takut. Astaga apa jangan - jangan orang ini preman sekolah?

"Kau anak baru?"

"Ne."

"Siapa namamu?"

"Na-Nakamoto Yuta, aku kelas 11 A."

"Adik kelas ternyata, hei! Kenapa kau tutup matamu? Cepat buka matamu!"

"Ba-baik sunbae!" Dengan takut aku membuka mataku. Kulihat seorang namja tinggi yang sedang tersenyum ke arahku. Aku membelalakan mataku saat aku melihat wajah namja ini.

"Hei anak baru, kau lucu juga ya."

dia namja tadi pagi yang aku buntuti. Astaga apa dia marah padaku?

"Namaku Johhny Seo, aku kelas 12 C. Senang berkenalan denganmu, Yuta." katanya sambil berjabat tangan dengan ku. Tunggu.. tunggu.. apa dia tidak sadar kalau tadi pagi aku membuntutinya? Kalau iya, syukurlah. Lagi-lagi Tuhan masih baik padaku.

"Memang ada apa dengan mejamu." tanya Johnny sunbae.

"Ada rayap disana, maka dari itu aku menggantinya, sunbae" kataku.

"Hyung, panggil aku hyung. Ara?" Katanya. Aku hanya mengangguk pelan. Johnny hyung tersenyum, ia merebahkan tubuhnya pada sebuah matras senam. Memakai _earphone_ nya dan mulai bersenandung ria.

"Hy-hyung.. memang apa yang sedang kau lakukan digudang ini?" Tanyaku pelan.

"Hanya ingin menenangkan diri saja." katanya. Ahh.. ternyata ia masih dengar.

Kami berdua kembali terdiam sampai akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk meninggalkannya.

"Hyung aku ke kelas dulu, permisi." pamitku.

"Yuta, kau perlu bantuan?" Tawarnya, namun aku menggeleng pelan.

"Aniya, aku bisa melakukannya sendiri, hyung. Yasudah aku pergi ya.. hyung juga harus pergi ke kelas. Kurasa bel sudah bunyi." kataku. Johnny hyung hanya mendengus pelan berpura-pura tidak peduli. Ahh aku tahu pasti dia ingin bolos. Ahh apa peduliku? Aku harus kembali ke kelas.

.

.

.

.

Setelah berjuang menukar meja, akhirnya akupun sampai dikelas. Kulihat Taeyong, Jaehyun dan Doyoung yang sedang duduk sambil bersenda gurau. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan. Tapi kurasa mereka sedang membicaralan hal yang menarik. Lihatlah wajah Yaeyong yang begitu antusias mendengar cerita Doyoung.

Aku menyeret mejaku dan menghampiri mereka. Aku juga ingin lebih dekat dengan teman-teman Taeyong.

"Haii sedang membicarakan apa?" Tanyaku basa basi. Doyoung yang melihatku langsung berhenti bicara. Ia terlihat tidak suka dengan kehadiranku.

"Doyoung cerita kalau ia ingin menjadi presenter dan memiliki sebuah acara yang ia namai _vroom vroom show._ Mendengar namanya saja kurasa acara itu tak akan sukses." kata Taeyong sambil terkekeh pelan. Doyoung hanya memanyunkan bibirnya kesal.

"Oi anak baru, kenapa kau lama sekali? Apa kau tersesat?" Tanya Jaehyun sambil tersenyum remeh.

"Ahh iya tadi aku tersesat. Kurasa Taeyong salah memberikan rutenya." kataku. Aku memberikan kertas itu pada Jaehyun. Jaehyun mengambilnya lalu tertawa pelan.

"Aigoo aigoo.. Taeyong, kenapa kau memberikan rute yang salah? Kau malah makin membuatnya terlihat bodoh. Hahaha"

"Ahhh benar kah? Maafkan aku Yuta, kupikir letak gudang ada disana ternyata sudah dipindahkan ke belakang sekolah. Kau tidak marah kan?" Taeyong tersenyum padaku. Tiba-tiba ada perasaan tidak enak dalam diriku. Aku kesal kenapa Taeyong mempermainkanku seperti ini, dan dengan mudahnya dia meminta maaf padaku. Apa ia tidak tahu kalau aku seperti orang gila yang sedang tersesat di sekolahnya sendiri.

Aku hanya tersenyum padanya. Menyeret mejaku pada tempatnya. Namun aku merasa ada yang janggal.

"Tas ku? Dimana?! Dimana tas ku?!" Kataku panik.

"Taeyongie? Apa kau lihat-" tubuhku membeku seketika. Tatapan tajam dari teman temanku seakan membuat hatiku menjadi takut.

Mereka tersenyum..

Mereka tersenyum saat melihatku kesusahan..

Apa? Apa yang sedang terjadi?

Aku melihat sebuah kertas yang melayang - layang di luar jendela. Hatiku mencelos saat melihat isi tasku berhamburan ditanah. Bahkan buku-buku ku dicoret dan tasku dibakar. Aku menatap horor pada mereka.

Apa maksudnya ini?

Aku mencari tas kecil yang berisi kotak bekalku. Namun hasilnya sama, tas itu tak ada dimanapun.

"Oi bodoh, jika kau mencari makanan sampah itu kurasa kau perlu mengeceknya di tong sampah." kata seorang wanita sambil terkekeh pelan padaku.

Buru-buru aku melihat isi tong sampah dan benar saja. Makananku sudah hancur tak beraturan. Mereka membuangnya, membuang masakan yang bibi Jung buat untuk ku.

Kulihat Taeyong yang diam tak bertidak apapun saat aku dilecehkan seperti ini. Kenapa? Kenapa kau tidak membelaku Taeyong?

"Ta-Taeyong? I-ini... apa maksud dari semua ini?" Tanyaku dengan suara parau. Hatiku panas saat melihat reaksi Taeyong yang acuh.

"Harusnya kau sadar atas perlakuan mu pada taeyong! Dasar pengkhianat!" Teriak Doyoung. Aku menatap Doyoung tak mengerti.

"Ap-apa maksud-"

"Kau pikir kami tidak tahu masalah antar kau dan Taeyong. Kau mengkhianatinya kan? Menghancurkan rasa kepercayaan Taeyong padamu. Kau mengambil semua impiannya.. berpura pura menjadi sosok yang baik padahal kau seorang iblis." lanjut Doyoung. Telingaku memanas saat Doyoung bicara seperti itu. Kenapa ia bisa tahu? Apa Taeyong yang cerita?

"Kami semua sangat menyayangi Taeyong. Dia orang baik tapi kau malah mengkhianatinya. Maka dari itu kami semua akan menghancurkanmu Nakamoto Yuta!" ucap mereka. Aku menatap Taeyong yang hanya diam tak bergeming.

"Taeyong.. jadi benar, ternyata kau masih marah pad-"

"Jangan sentuh aku sialan!" Taeyong menepis tanganku.

"Kau pikir aku akan memaafkan mu begitu saja? Hah?! Mana mungkin! Sekarang bagaimana perasaanmu saat aku menipumu tadi hah! Kau kesal padaku kan?! Itulah yang aku rasakan selama 5 tahun ini Yuta! Aku mmbenci mu! Kau makhluk rendahan yang pernah kutemui di dunia ini. dasat pengkhianat!" Teriak Taeyong padaku. Aku hanya terdiam, bibirku kelu tak bisa berkata apapun. Perkataan Taeyong bigitu menusuk diriku. Aku yakin suatu saat pasti hal ini akan terjadi, namun aku tak menyangka jika Taeyong yang aku kenal bisa begitu kejamnya bicara seperti itu.

"So, Nakamoto Yuta. Selamat datang dineraka bersama kami." kata Jaehyun sambil menyiram kepalaku dengan kopi hitam miliknya. Aku hanya menundukan wajahku. Kurasa ini memang balasan yang Tuhan berikan padaku.

Balasan yang setimpal karena aku telah mnghancurkan impian Taeyong saat kecil.

"Taeyong, tak apa jika kau melakukan apapun padaku. Jika itu membuatmu senang maka aku akan melakukannya. Terdengar seperti seorang rendahan memang, namun sepertinya aku tak pantas disebut rendahan. Mungkin aku lebih rendahan dari yang paling rendahan. Kau boleh melakukan apapun padaku karena aku tahu..

...Ini adalah hukuman yang Tuhan berikan padaku"

 _[YUTA POV END]_

 _ **T**_

 _ **B**_

 _ **C**_

.

.

a/n: Disarankan saat baca ff ini sambil denger lagunya bang taeil - because of you. Emang gak ada nyambung-nyambungnya ini ff sama lagunya :v tapi ane bikin ff ini sambil denger lagunya dan itu nyentuh kokoro banget /?/

yeaahhh akhirnya kelar juga. Tangan gatel pengen nulis Taeyu wkwk abis ni couple greget banget sihh. Couple somplak yang bikin ngakak. Btw ini ff NCT pertama ane. Dan ini juga ff angst drama pertama ane.. yaaa pengen belajar bikin yang sedih sedih.

FF ini juga ngambil tema pembullyan. Karena emang dari dulu ane pengen banget bikin ff kaya gini.

Maaf yaaa kalo Yuta rada maso disini dan Tiwai ane bikin jadi kejam. Sebenarnya mereka orang baik kok :v

Oh ya, ane bikin setiap chapter itu pov nya berbeda-beda.. kaya chapter 1 ini semua full Yuta.. mungkin besok bisa full Johnny atau Taeyong.

Ohh iya, adakah disini yang Taeyu shipper? Kalo ada yuk join ke grup line "Taeyu shipper" wkwkwk ntar kita fangirlingan disana xD~

Udah ahh capekk.. saya tunggu reviewnya yaaaa..

Ketjup manja dari saya :*


	2. Johnny Seo

_**Apa tujuanmu untuk hidup?**_

 _ **Apa alasanmu untuk tetap hidup?**_

 _ **Jika kau tidak memiliki tujuan dan alasan untuk hidup, kenapa kau tidak mati saja?**_

Aku membuka mataku dengan perlahan. Suara dering alarm telah berhasil membangunkanku. Kurenggangkan tubuhku yang sedikit kaku. Ternyata tertidur saat hendak belajar itu memang tidak bagus. Buktinya kini semua tubuhku terasa kaku. Ahh aku ingin mandi air hangat.

 _ **Drrtt.. Drrtt..**_ handphoneku bergetar, pertanda ada panggilan yang masuk. Aku menghiraukannya. Tidak peduli siapa yang menelpon ku dipagi buta seperti ini. _Toh_ , aku tahu siapa orang yang menelponku. Dari pada aku menjawab panggilan itu lebih baik aku mandi. Aku harus bersiap pergi kesekolah.

Setelah selesai mandi dan berpakaian, aku pergi ke dapur. Kuharap ada sesuatu yang bisa kujadikan menu sarapan. Namun saat aku membuka laci dapur ternyata tak ada apapun disana. Aku tersenyum miris. "Kurasa aku harus pergi belanja." Karena tak ada apapun yang bisaku makan akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk berangkat tanpa sarapan terlebih dahulu.

"Aku bisa minta bekal pada Kun atau Hansol nanti." kataku sambil mengikat tali sepatuku. Setelah selesai, aku membuka pintu rumahku. Mataku tertuju pada sebuah kotak bekal yang tergeletak manis di depan pintu rumahku. Aku ambil sebuah kertas yang ada disamping kotak bekal itu.

 _'Saya sudah menyiapkan bekal untuk anda, tuan muda. Saya harap anda menyukainya. Saya juga sudah menyiapkan uang saku untuk anda. Tuan muda, saya harap anda segera pulang, ayah tuan pasti khawatir dengan anda. Lagi pula rumah ini tidak aman. Saya harap anda akan kembali ke rumah tuan._

 _ **Moon Taeil.**_

Aku menatap surat itu dengan datar. Dengan sedikit kesal kuremas surat itu dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah. Kuambil kotal bekal itu, aku tak membutuhkan ini.

 _ **Tok! Tok! Tokk!**_

"Astaga.. siapa yang mengetuk pintu? Apa kau tahu ini masih terlalu pagi untuk bertamu." seorang wanita paruh baya keluar sambil mengucek matanya.

"Annyeong bibi. Selamat pagiii!" Kataku ramah pada wanita paruh baya tersebut.

"Ahhh kau ternyata. Ada apa? Ku ingin bayar uang sewa rumah huh?!" Tanya bibi lee padaku. Aku hanya terkekeh pelan.

"Aniya.. aku akan bayar lain kali saja, sebagai gantinya aku akan memberikan makanan pada bibi. Aku membuat makanan terlalu banyak, jadi kupikir lebih baik aku memberikannya pada bibi." kataku sambil menyerahkan kotak bekal itu.

"Ahhh terima kasih Johnny. Aku tak menyangka kau begitu perhatian padaku hahaha." bibi Lee tersenyum sembari mengacak acak surai coklatku. Setelah memberikan kotak bekal itu, akupun pamitan pada bibi Lee. Hmm.. kurasa uang yang diberikan Taeil cukup untuk membeli roti. Aku akan beli roti melon untuk sarapan.

.

.

.

Aku berdiri didepan halte bis, menunggu bis yang akan kugunakan sebagai transportasi menuju sekolahku. Aku mendengus bosan lantaran bis yang aku tunggu tak kunjung datang. Untuk mengusir rasa suntuk ku, akupun mendengarkan lantunan lagu yang ada di handphoneku. Kupakai earphone di telingaku, berharap agar para penumpang yang ada dihalte ini tidak terganggu olehku.

Cukup lama aku menunggu sampai akhirnya bis tujuanku berhenti di halte ini. Dengan sedikit tergesa gesa aku masuk kedalam bis itu. Kuharap aku akan dapat tempat duduk, dan _voila_ ternyata harapanku terkabul. Akupun duduk didekat jendela bis. Benar benar posisi yang nyaman.

 _ **Drrtt.. Drrtt.. Drrtt..**_ lagi lagi handphone ku bergetar. Kali ini sebuah sms masuk dalam handphoneku. Dengan malas kubaca pesan itu.

 _ **To : Tuan muda Johnny**_

 _ **From : Moon Taeil**_

 _ **'**_ _Tuan muda? Kenapa anda memberikan bekal itu pada tetangga anda? Apa makanan yang saya sediakan tidak sesuai dengan selera anda? Jika demikian maafkan saya, lain kali saya akan berhati hati. Lalu kenapa anda pergi dengan menggunakan bis umum? Saya bisa mengantarkan anda sampai kesekolah.'_

Aku menghela nafas panjang. Kulirik sebuah mobil sedan berwarna putih yang terparkir tak jauh dari halte. Aku yakin jika itu adalah Taeil. Entah sejak kapan orang itu selalu membuntutiku. Moon Taeil, dia adalah pelayan keluargaku sekaligus tangan kanan pak tua yang _-dengan terpaksa-_ kupanggil ayahku.

Seperti yang kalian lihat, aku tak begitu akrab dengan pak tua itu. Dia membenciku, begitu juga diriku. Aku tak tahu, mengapa harus aku yang ditakdirkan untuk menjadi anaknya? Bahkan jika boleh memilih, aku lebih memilih untuk tidak dilahirkan di dunia ini. Kenapa? Tentu saja itu pertanyaan yang mudah. Aku hanya perlu menjawab karena aku tak punya alasan dan tujuan untuk hidup. Jadi aku hidup di dunia ini hanya sia sia.

Semua orang berpikir bahwa aku adalah manusia yanh nyaris sempurna. Wajah yang tampan, otak yang cerdas, serta harta yang melimpah. Bukankah itu semua adalah impian semua orang? Namun tidak bagiku. Ada 1 hal yang kurang dariku, yaitu kebahagian. Ya, aku tak pernah merasakan apa itu kebahagiaan. Bisa dikatakan hidupku ini sangat hambar.

Untuk kesekian kalinya handphoneku _lagi lagi_ bergetar. Kali ini bukan pelayan pak tua itu yang mengangguku, melainkan pak tua sendiri yang menelponku. Ya.. ayahku menelponku.

"Apa?" Kataku dingin.

 _"Mau sampai kapan kau pergi dari rumah bocah sialan?! Kau tahu kalau kau itu penerus perusahaanku. Kau dan ibumu sama saja! Merepotkan semua orang, dasar sialan!"_ Suara berat dari seberang sana sukses membuat hatiku memanas.

"sejak kapan aku sudi menjadi penerus perusahanmu pak tua? Kau tahu, bisnis yang kau lakukan sungguh biadab. Sama seperti mu. Entah sudah berapa orang yang kau tipu selama ini. Maaf saja aku tak mau makan uang haram darimu. Dan lagi, jangan samakan wanita jalang itu denganku. Aku masih punya harga diri, tidak seperti wanita itu." balasku tak kalah dingin.

 _"Cih! Bocah brengsek! Kau makin liar ternyata! Tak bisakah kau menjaga sopan santunmu pada ayahmu ini hah!"_

"Ayah kau bilang? Aku bahkan tak sudi memanggilmu ayah. Kau juga bukan? Kau juga tak sudi menganggapku sebagai anakmu, jadi bisakah kita tak saling mengenal. Ahh dan suruh pelayanmu itu untuk tidak mengganggu hidupku."

 _ **Pip!**_ Kuputuskan panggilan tersebut. Aku memejamkan mataku, menahan rasa sakit yang ada di dalam hatiku. Sesak.. rasanya sesak. Ingin sekali aku berteriak. Mencurahkan semua kekesalanku.

Ya Tuhan.. kenapa kau tidak mengambil nyawaku saja?

.

.

.

Akupun turun dari bis tersebut. Sebelum kesekolah aku menyempatkan diri untuk membeli beberapa buah roti untukku.

 _ **Cling!**_ Pintu toko tersebut berbunyi. Sapaan para pelayanpun terdengar ditelingaku. Aku mengambil nampan, memilih beberapa roti yang akan ku makan disekolah nanti. Tak lupa 2 kotak susu coklat dan vanilla. Setelah selesai, akupun pergi ke meja kasir.

"Semuanya jadi 3.000 won." kata wanita itu. Aku merogoh saku dan memberikan 3 lembar uang padanya.

"Terimakasih tuan-" tiba tiba matanya tertuju pada pergelangan tangaku.

"Ohh aku ingin bunuh diri tapi ternyata tidak berhasil." kataku sambil mengambil kantong belanjaan. Wanita itu seperti salah tingkah. Aku hanya tersenyum padanya, menatapnya seakan menyuruhnya untuk tidak khawatir. Wanita itu hanya menatap kasian padaku. Aku tak peduli.

Kulangkahkan kakiku untuk keluar dari toko tersebut. Kulihat luka melintang yang ada di pergelangan tanganku. Aku memang sempat bunuh diri, namun semua itu digagalkan oleh Taeil. Saat itu ia langsung membawaku kerumah sakit. Saat teman temanku bertanya tentang luka ini, aku akan menjawab jika aku pernah bunuh diri. Namun mereka hanya tertawa dan menganggap perkataanku adalah lelucon semata. Aku tak marah, lagi pula aku tak peduli mereka percaya padaku atau tidak.

Aku melirik jam yang ada di pergelangan tanganku. Astaga! Aku sudah telat! Dengan terburu buru aku berlari menuju sekolahku. Dan beruntunglah aku, ternyata gerbang belum ditutup. Ahh mungkin ini hari keberuntungan ku. Dengan santai aku berjalan menuju kelasku.

"Datang disaat menit menit terakhir. Kau memang luar biasa Johnny." Kun _-teman sebangku ku-_ berdecak kagum sembari menepuk nepuk pundak ku.

"Jika kau tadi telat, aku tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi padamu." Sekarang Hansol yang berbicara. Aku hanya tersenyum saat teman temanku memujiku seperti itu.

"Well.. terimakasih atas pujiannya. Tapi, boleh ku lihat PR kimia milik kalian?" Kataku cengengesan.

Dan setelah itu hanya cibiran yang ku dengar dari mulut Kun dan Hansol.

.

.

.

Bel istirahat berbunyi. Dengan santai aku bereskan buku buku yang ada di mejaku.

"Mau ke kantin?" Tanya Kun padaku.

"Aniya.. aku bawa roti, jika kalian mau ke kantin pergilah. Aku akan makan di atap gedung." kataku. Kun mengangguk. Ia pun pergi bersama Hansol ke kantin.

"Sorry guys! Aku bohong." Kataku sambil terkekeh pelan. Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju ke gudang sekolah. Ya, benar. Bukan atap sekolah melainkan gudang sekolah.

Setelah sampai digudang, kurebahlan tubuhku pada sebuah matras senam. Menatap langit langit gudang yang penuh dengan sarang laba laba. Aku memilih tempat ini kerena tempat ini sangat tenang dan jauh dari keramaian. Dengan begini aku bisa makan dengan tenang.

 **Krieett!** Tiba tiba pintu gudang terbuka. Dengan was was aku bersembunyi di belakang keranjang bola. Bagaimana jika itu adalah guru? Bisa bisa aku ditanya yang aneh aneh jika mereka menemukanku disini.

Namun aku sedikit lega lantaran orang yang masuk hanyalah seorang bocah. Hm? Apa dia anak baru? Seragamnya berbeda dengan ku. Dan seketika terlintas ide jahil dikepalaku.

"Siapa disana?!" Kataku sedikit membentak. Bocah itu sepertinya kaget.

"A-aku hanya mengambil meja yang baru, mejaku rusak dan pak guru menyuruhku untuk menggantinya." katanya. Aku mendekati bocah itu.

"Kau anak baru?"

"Ne."

"Siapa namamu?"

"Na-Nakamoto Yuta, aku kelas 11 A." Katanya. Jadi namanya Nakamoto Yuta? Hm.. apa dia orang Jepang?

"Adik kelas ternyata, hei! Kenapa kau tutup matamu? Cepat buka matamu!" Kataku kembali membentaknya.

"Ba-baik sunbae!" Dengan takut ia membuka matanya. Aku terdiam lantaran terpesona dengan wajah bocah itu. Rambut coklat yang halus, mata sendu yang indah ahh jangan lupakan kulitnya yang begitu putih dan bersih. Seperti perempuan saja.

Bocah itu mulai merasa risih dengan ku. Apa aku begitu menakutkan?

"Hei anak baru, kau lucu juga ya." Kataku sambil tersenyum lebar. Tiba tiba wajahnya kembali memucat. Sepertinya ia terkejut melihatku. Astaga aku bukan hantu.

"Namaku Johhny seo, aku kelas 12 C. Senang berkenalan denganmu, Yuta." kataku sambil berjabat tangan dengan bocah itu.

"Memang ada apa dengan mejamu." tanyaku. Aku penasaran mengapa ia datang kesini sambil membawa meja.

"Ada rayap disana, maka dari itu aku menggantinya, sunbae" katanya.

"Hyung, panggil aku hyung. Arra?" Kataku. Bocah bernama Yuta itu hanya mengangguk pelan. Ehh? tunggu sebentar.. dia bilang rayap? Setahuku baru kemarin lusa meja meja ini disemprot dengan cairan anti rayap. Kenapa masih ada rayap yang bersarang dimejanya. tunggu.. ini sangat aneh.

Yuta mengambil meja yang masih layak digunakan. Aku sempat melirik ke mejanya _-yang ia bilang rusak itu-._ Mataku terbelalak tak kala melihat tulisan caci maki yang tertulis dimeja milik Yuta. Tunggu.. apa ini pem _bully_ an? Kenapa ia di _bully_? Apa yang membuat bocah ini di _bully_? Astaga kenapa aku malah memikirkan Yuta. _Toh_ , ia bukan siapa siapaku dan aku tak peduli.

Aku memilih untuk melanjutkan aktivitasku tadi. Memakai _earphone_ dan mulai bersenandung ria.

"Hy-hyung.. memang apa yang sedang kau lakukan digudang ini?" Tanya Yuta pelan.

"Hanya ingin menenangkan diri saja." kataku.

Kami berdua kembali terdiam sampai akhirnya Yuta memutuskan untuk pergi ke kelasnya.

"Hyung aku ke kelas dulu, permisi." pamitnya.

"Yuta, kau perlu bantuan?" Tawarku, namun Yuta menggeleng pelan.

"Aniya, aku bisa melakukannya sendiri, hyung. Yasudah aku pergi ya.. hyung juga harus pergi ke kelas. Kurasa bel sudah bunyi." katanya. Aku hanya mendengus pelan berpura-pura tidak peduli.

 _ **Blamm!**_ Pintu gudang tertutup. Setelah yakin kalau Yuta sudah pergi, akupun berdiri dan melihat meja milik Yuta.

 _ **DASAR BODOH!**_

 _ **MENJIJIKAN!**_

 _ **PEMBAWA SIAL!**_

 _ **LEBIH BAIK KAU MATI!**_

 _ **PENGKHIANAT!**_

 _ **IBLIS!**_

Aku terdiam. Sejak kapan Yuta mengalami pem _bully_ an? Dan kenapa ia bertindak seolah olah tak terjadi apa apa? Apa dia tidak tahu kalau ia target pem _bully_ an? Melihat tampang polos dari mukanya sudah kupastikan kalau ia tidak sadar. Astaga! Kepalaku jadi pusing. Kenapa aku harus memikirkan Yuta?! Baiklah Johnny, makan roti dan susumu setelah itu tidur siang. Kau harus mengembalikan tenagamu.

.

.

.

Aku merenggangkan tubuhku yang sedikit kaku. Sesekali aku menguap lantaran waktu tidurku yang terganggu. Salahkan Hansol yang entah dari mana berhasil menemukanku di gudang. Alhasil, ia membangunkanku dan memaksaku untuk ikut pelajaran sejarah. Tak tahukah dia jika aku ini sedang mengantuk?

Dengan perlahan aku berjalan menuju rumahku. Rumah susun sederhana yang uang sewanya pas untuk kantongku. Aku menaiki anak tangga dengan perlahan. Mataku tertuju pada 2 buah plastik besar yang berisi persediaan makanan dan kebutuhanku untuk 1 bulan.

Aku mendengus kesal. Aku tahu, ini pasti ulah Taeil. Sialan! Sudah berapa kali ku bilang kalau aku tak butuh bantuannya.

Kuraih dengan kasar plastik itu. "Bibi! Bibi! Aku punya hadiah untuk bibi!" Dengan terburu buru aku mengetuk pintu rumah bibi Lee.

"Astaga! Bisakah kau tidak mengetuk pintu dengan ke-"

"Aku terlalu banyak belanja jadi aku berikan ini untuk bibi. Jadi terimalah."

"Eh? Apa maksudmu Johnny? Kau-"

"Sama-sama dan selamat malam!"

 _ **Brak!**_ Kututup pintu rumah bibi Lee. Astaga kuharap ia tak curiga padaku.

Kulirik sebuah mobil yang terparkir didepan rumah susunku. Sialan! Entah kenapa aku sangat kesal hari ini.

Kuambil handphoneku dan menekan tombol angka dengan kasar.

 _"Yeoboseo? Tuan muda? Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"_

"Sialan kau! Sudah berapa kali ku bilang. Jangan pernah mengirimkan barang-barang itu kerumahku! Aku tak butuh bantuanmu!"

 _"Tapi tuan muda.. jika aku tidak melakukannya maka tuan besar Seo akan-"_

"Persetan dengan pak tua itu! Dan lagi aku bukan tuan muda lagi! Jika kau memanggilku tuan muda, aku tak akan segan segan untuk membunuhmu!"

 _ **Pip!**_ Aku mengatur deru nafasku yang memburu.

"Sial sial sial!" Kutendang tembok gedung ini. Melampiaskan semua kekesalanku. Ya Tuhan.. kapan kau mengutus malaikat maut untuk menjemputku?

..

..

..

..

Sudah 3 hari ini _mood_ ku sedang jelek. Ditambah lagi aku merasa ada seseorang yang sedang membuntutiku. Astaga apa orang itu tidak tahu jika _mood_ ku sedang jelek? Kuharap ia tahu bagaimana rasanya kena amukan _gozzila_ yang sedang _badmood_.

"kenapa kau membuntutiku?" Tanyaku pada orang itu. Tubuhnya menegang tak kala aku menangkap basah perbuatannya.

"Ma-maafkan aku! Sungguh aku minta maaf! Aku janji akan melakukan apapun untuk menebus semua kesalahanku." Orang itu berlutut di depanku. Tunggu.. sepertinya aku kenal orang ini.

"Yuta? Jadi kau yang selama ini membuntutiku?" Tanyaku. Yuta mengangguk pelan.

"A-aku punya alasan khusus mengapa aku harus membuntutimu." katanya sambil menunduk, enggan menatapku. Haaahh.. aku menghela nafas panjang.

"Baiklah, kau bilang akan melakukan apapun kan? Kalau begitu temani aku membolos hari ini." kataku. Yuta membelakakan matanya kaget.

"Ta-tapi hyung.."

"Aku tidak terima penolakan, lagi pula kita hanya bolos 2 mata pelajaran. Kau juga harus memberitahu padaku alasan mengapa kau membuntutiku, arra!" Kataku. Namja pendek yang ada didepanku ini hanya mengangguk pasrah. _Well_ tak ada salahnya kan jika aku membolos. _Toh_ , aku butuh suasana baru agar _badmood_ ku cepat hilang.

.

.

.

"Kau membuntutiku hanya karena kau buta jalan?! Pfftt! Hahahaha." aku tertawa cukup keras lantaran alasan konyol yang dibuat Yuta padaku.

"Sstt! Hyung! Kau janji padaku kalau kau tidak tertawa." Yuta menutup mulutku dengan tangannya. Ia juga mem _pout_ kan bibirnya lucu pertanda ia sedang kesal. Ahh jangan lupakan kedua pipinya yang bersemu merah lantaran ia malu dengan tindakan konyolnya itu.

"Hahaha astaga Yuta! Kau sudah besar kenapa kau masih buta jalan? Seperti anak SD saja. Memang dimana rumahmu?" kataku. Yuta hanya memutar kedua bola matanya malas.

"Disebuah panti asuhan dekat taman." Balasnya.

"Apa salah jika aku masih buta jalan. Lagi pula aku memang tidak bisa mengingat dengan baik!" Lanjutnya lagi.

"Tidak bisa mengingat dengan baik? Ahh kau pasti sering membenturkan kepalamu ditembok. Makanya otakmu jadi lemot seperti itu." Ledekku.

"A-apa! untuk apa aku membenturkan kepalaku?! Asal kau tahu, ini penyakit keturunan! Kau kenal Dory? Ikan betina yang ikut berpetualang dengan ayah Nemo? Yaa kira kira aku sama sepertinya. Tidak bisa mengingat sesuatu dengan cepat." Katanya.

"Ya.. ya.. aku percaya padamu." kataku sambil mengacak surai coklatnya.

" _Well_.. kau bilang kalau kau anak pindahan? Kenapa kau pindah ke SMA Yosen?" Tanyaku. Yuta terdiam.

"Eum.. aku hanya ingin bertemu dengan sahabatku, ku dengar ia sekolah disini." katanya sambil menatap kearah jendela _cafe_.

"Sahabat?" Tanyaku lagi.

"Um! Lebih tepatnya sahabat yang seperti saudara. Aku dan dia dibesarkan dipanti asuhan yang sama, namun saat kami kecil kami terpisah lantaran kami diadopsi oleh orang tua yang berbeda." Katanya. Entah kenapa aku tertarik dengan cerita Yuta tentang sahabatnya itu. Sebegitu berharganyakah sahabatnya itu sampai sampai Yuta rela pindah dari Jepang ke Korea.

"Apa dia bergitu berharga untukmu?" Tanyaku. Yuta mengangguk semangat.

"Tentu, Karena dia adalah alasan dan tujuan mengapa aku hidup di dunia ini."

"Alasan? Tujuan? Apa maksudmu?"

"Yeah.. kau pasti tahu, perasaan anak yatim piatu sepertiku. Saat itu aku tak punya alasan dan tujuan untuk hidup. Bahkan aku berdoa pada Tuhan agar ia mau mengambil nyawaku. Tetapi, saat aku bertemu dengannya aku sudah mulai mensyukuri kehidupanku."

Tidak punya alasan hidup? Tidak punya tujuan untuk hidup? Berdoa agar Tuhan mencabut nyawanya? Yuta tak jauh berbeda denganku. Hanya saja kini ia telah menemukan alasan dan tujuannya.

"Memang siapa nama sahabatmu itu?" Tanyaku.

"Taeyong. Lee Taeyong, dia namja yang tampan dan baik hati. Aku bersyukur bisa bertemu dengannya." Yuta tersenyum hangat. Ahh beruntung sekali orang yang bernama Taeyong itu.

"Kau bilang kalau kau sudah menemukan alasan dan tujuan hidup? Lalu apa alasan dan tujuanmu itu?" Tanyaku lagi. Namun kali ini Yuta terdiam.

"Jika kau tidak mau cerita juga tidak ap-"

"Itu terjadi 8 tahun yang lalu. Saat itu bibi Jung bertanya padaku dan Taeyong _**'apa alasan dan tujuanmu untuk hidup'.**_ Jujur saja, aku bingung harus menjawab apa. Tapi Taeyong dengan semangat mengatakan jika alasan ia hidup adalah untuk menemukan kebahagiaan, dan tujuan ia hidup adalah menemukan orang tua asuh yang akan merawatnya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Mendengar itu akhirnya aku bertekad, alasanku untuk hidup adalah untuk membantu Taeyong menemukan orang tua yang mau mengasuhnya dan tujuanku untuk hidup adalah membuat Taeyong tersenyum." Katanya panjang lebar. Aku terdiam mendengar perkataan Yuta, mengapa ia begitu banyak berkorban untuk sahabatnya itu? Ia mementingkan kebahagian orang lain dari pada kebahagiaannya sendiri.

"Lalu, apa tujuan hidupmu sudah tercapai?" Tanyaku. Yuta menggeleng pelan.

"Mungkin karena lama tidak bertemu, hubunganku dengan Taeyong sedikit renggang. Kini aku tak pernah melihat senyumannya lagi." katanya pelan. Wajah Yuta terlihat muram.

"Kenapa?" Tanyaku lagi. Entah kenapa mulutku terus menanyakan hal pribadi milik Yuta. Aku tahu ini tidak sopan, tapi aku sungguh penasaran.

"Astaga.. sepertinya kau sangat penasaran dengan kisah hidupku hyung hehehe.. jika ingin kuceritakan lebih lanjut, aku akan memberi tarif. 1 rahasia dibayar 5000 won." katanya sambil tersenyum lebar.

 _ **Plak!**_ Kupukul kepalanya dengan sendok teh yang kupegang.

"Dasar, mencari kesempatan dalam kesulitan. Kau memang luar biasa Nakamoto." kataku sedikit menyindirnya. Ia hanya terkekeh pelan.

"Ahh lebih baik kita ke sekolah. Kau tidak mau ketinggalan jam pelajaran kan? Kajja!" Ajakku sambil menggandeng tangannya. Yuta hanya menurut.

Aku tahu jika ia mengalihkan pembicaraan, mungkin ia tidak mau orang lain tahu masa lalunya itu. Astaga, aku benar benar hyung yang tidak sopan.

.

.

.

.

"Hoaaamm.." lagi lagi aku menguap. Entah kenapa mataku terasa sangat berat. Ingin rasanya aku tidur dimeja, namun aku mengurungkan niatku tak kala guru matematika yang sedang mengajar didepanku ini adalah guru paling _killer_ sepanjang masa. Jadi jangan salahkan aku jika aku tidak mau pengahapus papan tulis mendarat dikepalaku.

Untuk mengusir rasa kantuk, aku memilih untuk menyegarkan pandanganku ke arah jendela. Tepat diluar sana kulihat anak kelas 11 yang sedang bermain basket dengan sorak sorai yang gembira. Ahhh aku ingin main basket.

"Huh? Bukankah itu Yuta?" Gumanku. Aku tersenyum lebar tak kala melihat Yuta yang sedang bermain basket dengan teman-temannya. Berkali kali Yuta terjatuh saat berebut bola dengan temannya. Astaga, haruskah aku memberikan les privat basket padanya? Kenapa dia sangat payah?

Aku kembali memperhatikan permainan Yuta dilapangan, sampai akhirnya aku merasa ada yang ganjil disana.

"Itu bukan basket.. itu permainan basket yang berkedok pem _bully_ an.." gumanku lagi. Bagaimana tidak? Yuta terjatuh bukan karena ia payah dalam basket. Melainkan teman temannyalah yang mendorong dan menyikut badan Yuta.

Kali ini seorang namja bertubuh besar dengan sengaja menyikut dada Yuta hingga ia terjatuh.

Apa apaan itu! Kenapa tidak ada yang menolongnya?! Kenapa mereka malah tertawa?! Kemana semua guru disaat salah seorang siswanya mengalami pem _bully_ an?

Yuta kembali berdiri, kali ini ia berdiri dengan kaki yang bergetar. Ia memegang dadanya yang terasa sakit. Tak mempedulikan rasa sakit itu, ia terus bermain basket. Sampai akhirnya seorang namja berambut _silver_ dengan sengaja menyikut wajah Yuta hingga hidung Yuta mengeluarkan darah. Teman teman sekelasnya mulai bersandiwara saat guru olahraga datang. Sial! Apa yang dilakukan Yuta?! Kenapa ia tidak melawan!

"Yuta! Aww!" Aku meringis saat sebuah pengahapus papan tulis mendarat dikepalaku.

"Biasakah kau fokus pada pelajaranku Johnny Seo?"

"Ahh.. mianhae seonsaengnim." aku menundukkan tubuhku. Sial hanya karena Yuta, aku sampai dipermalukan didepan kelas. Mau taruh dimana mukaku?! Dan sejak kapan aku jadi peduli padanya?! Ayolah Johnny! Jadilah sosok yang egois dan tidak berperasaan!

.

.

.

Bel istirahat kedua telah berbunyi. Seperti biasa, aku akan pergi menyendiri di gudang sekolah. Namun saat hendak masuk ke gudang aku melihat seseorang yang sepertinya sedang mengambil sesuatu.

"Yuta? Kau sedang apa?" Tanyaku.

"Ah?! Errr.. hanya sedang mengambil sampah hahaha." katanya sambil menyembunyikan sesuatu dibelakangnya.

"Hidungmu? Kenapa hidungmu memerah?" Tanyaku lagi.

"Err.. tak sengaja aku terbentur tembok saat berjalan ahahaha." katanya bohong. Aku hanya diam saat ia memilih berbohong padaku. _Toh_ , aku tak ada hubungannya dengan pem _bully_ an yang dialaminya.

"Lebih baik kau cepat ganti baju olahragamu, jika kau tidak ganti bisa bisa kau dihukum oleh gurumu. Arra!" Kataku.

" _Yes sir!_ Baiklah aku permisi dulu. Bye hyung!" Ia berlari meninggalkanku. Saat berlari ia menjatuhkan sebuah kain putih yang sudah tepotong potong.

"Apa ini baju seragamnya? Jadi mereka mengunting baju seragam Yuta agar ia dihukum oleh guru. Hahahah dasar kekanakan"

.

.

Jam menunjukan pukul 5 sore. Semua siswapun sudah pulang sejak 1 jam yang lalu. Hanya ada beberapa siswa yang masih ada keperluan disekolah, seperti kegiatan ekskul atau sedang piket kelas.

Aku berdiri menghadap jendela untuk melihat langit senja yang begitu indah. Kelasku sudah sepi dan hanya dirikulah yang tersisah dikelas ini. Entah kenapa aku enggan untuk pulang kerumah. Pikiranku penuh dengan Yuta. Bagaimana dia sekarang? Apa yang sedang direncanakan teman temannya? Dan hukuman apa yanh diterima Yuta karena ia tak mengganti pakaian olahraganya?

Ok Yuta! Kau berhasil membuat seorang Johnny Seo khawatir seperti ibu ibu yang sedang memikirkan anak perawannya. Ya Tuhan.. dimanakah sosok dingin dan egoisku yang dulu?

 **BYURRR!**

"KYAAAA! MAAFKAN KAMI YUTA! KAMI TIDAK SENGAJA."

"KAMI TIDAK TAHU KAU KAU SEDANG BERDIRI DISANA."

"MAAF JIKA BAJUMU BASAH KARENA AIR PEL-AN INI."

Aku membelalakan mataku saat mendengar teriakan gadis gadis itu. Kulihat Yuta yang berdiri dengan baju olahraganya yang basah dan kotor. Yuta hanya tersenyum pada gadis gadis _-yang aku yakini teman sekelasnya-_ itu.

"Um! Gwaenchana.. lagi pula ini salahku karena aku berdiri dibawah pohon." Katanya sambil tersenyum manis. Astaga?! Kenapa kau tidak marah dasar bodoh?!

"Baiklah kalau begitu.. kau bisa melanjutkan hukumanmu. Sekali lagi maafkan kami." kata gadis gadis itu. Yuta mengangguk.

 _"Hahahaha.. bodoh sekali dia."_

 _"Seharusnya tadi kita menyiram air toilet saja ke tubuhnya!"_

 _"Ahahahah dia benar benar bodoh."_

Aku terdiam mendengar _jeritan kemenangan_ dari gadis gadis itu. Tertawa diatas penderitaan orang? Mereka bahkan lebih hina dari sampah. Dasar menjijikan. Aku mengambil tas dan turun kebawah.

"Hyung? Sedang apa kau disini? Kenapa tidak pulang?" Yuta bertanya padaku.

"Lalu, kenapa kau sendiri belum pulang?" Aku bertanya balik.

"Aku sedang dihukum. Ternyata kemeja putihku kotor makanya aku tidak ganti baju, lalu seonsangnim marah padaku dan alhasil aku dihukum mencabut rumput liar." katanya _-lagi lagi-_ berbohong. Jelas jelas baju seragamnya telah hancur digunting teman temannya. Apa Yuta memang punya hobi berbohong?

"Kenapa bajumu basah?"

"Ehhh.. tadi teman sekelasku tidak sengaja menyiramku dengan air. Mereka pikir aku tidak ada disana tapi ternyata aku ada disana hehehe.."

Aku melepas _blazer_ sekolahku dan memberikannya pada Yuta.

"Pakai ini, kau nanti kedinginan."

"Ahh terimakasih."

"Astaga Yuta?! Dimana sepatumu?!"

"Errr.. sepatuku hilang. Teman temanku bilang kalau ada burung gagak yang suka mencuri barang barang milik siswa. Mungkin hari ini memang hari kesialanku." Apa Yuta sedang berbohong lagi? Entahlah.

"Ini pakai sepatuku."

"Eum.. lalu hyung bagaimana?"

"Yasudah kita pakai sebelah sebelah. Cepat ambil tasmu, aku tak mau kakiku membeku karena dingin."

" _Yes sir!_ " Yuta terseyum lebar.

Baiklah Johnny, hari ini kau boleh membantunya untuk yang pertama dan terakhir kalinya. Ingat itu! Setelah itu lupakan Yuta.

..

..

..

Sudah seminggu lebih aku selalu menolong Yuta dari tindakan pem _bully_ an itu. Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi pada diriku. Yang jelas tubuhku bergerak sendiri.

"Johnny.. kau kenapa? Kurasa ada yang aneh denganmu." kata Hansol

"Yeahh benar, kau seperti err.. apa ya.. seperti ibu ibu yang sedang mengawasi anak perawan- akh!"

"Jaga bicaramu Kun!" Kataku sambil memukul kepala Kun.

"Lalu siapa itu Yuta? Kenapa akhir akhir ini kau selalu bersamanya? Waktu itu aku pernah melihat kalian pulang bersama dengan sepatu sebelah sebelah. Apa kalian pasangan autis?"

"Bicara seperti itu lagi siap siap mulutmu ku sumpal dengan kaus kaki pak kepsek." ancamku. Hansol menutup mulutnya rapat rapat.

"Kau tahu Johnny.. entah kenapa akhir akhir ini kau sedikit berbeda. Sifat egois, dingin, dan acuhmu sudah hilang entah kemana. Apa itu karena Yuta?" Tanya ku. Aku terdiam, entahlah aku tak mengerti.

"Aku pergi keluar sebentar." kataku meninggalkan Kun dan Hansol.

Aku berjalan tak tentu arah, entah kenapa aku bingung dengan jati diriku sendiri. Kemanakah sosok Johnny yang egois, dingin, acuh, dan pendendam? Kemanakah diriku yang dulu? Dan sejak kapan aku jadi _bodyguard_ pribadi Yuta?! Astaga.. sudah kuduga aku harus menjauhi Yuta.

 _ **PRANGG!**_

"ARGGHH!"

Aku terdiam lantaran mendengar teriakan seorang namja. Mataku terbelalak saat melihat kepala Yuta yang bersimbah darah.

"Siapa yang mengizinkanmu untuk bergabung dengan kelompok kami, hah?!"

"Apa kau lupa jika Taeyong begitu benci melihat makhluk menjijikan seperti mu!"

 _Apa? Taeyong? Bukankah itu sahabat Yuta?_

"Mian.. Doyoung-ah, Jaehyun-ah.. seonsaengnimlah yang menyuruhku untuk masuk ke kelompok biologi kalian. Sungguh ini semua bukan kehendaku." kata Yuta parau.

"Alasan kau!"

 _ **BRAKK!**_

Orang yang bernama Jaehyun mendorong tubuh Yuta hingga ia menabrak dinding. Yuta meringis kesakitan.

"Sakit? Hahahah lihat Jaehyun-ah, Taeyong-ah! Si parasit ini kesakitan hahahah!" Namja yang bernama Doyoung itu menjambak rambut Yuta hingga ia terjatuh tepat dihadapan namja berambut silver _-yang aku yakini bernama Taeyong-._

"Mian.. Taeyongie." ucap Yuta lirih. Namun Taeyong hanya menatapnya dingin. Ia menginjak tangan Yuta hingga serpihan kaca kaca itu melukai telapak tangan Yuta. Yuta hanya meringis tanpa mengeluarkan air matanya sedikitpun.

"Sudah berapa kali kubilang-" Taeyong mengambil pemukul _baseball_ yang ada ditangan Jaehyun. "-permintaan maafmu tak akan pernahku terima, dasar sampah!"

 _ **BUGH!**_

Taeyong memukul kaki Yuta dengan keras. Yuta hanya menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya, berharap agar suara teriakannya tak terdengar sampai keluar.

"Ughh.. sa-sakit.."

 _Kenapa? Kenapa kau tidak melawannya? Dia bukan siapa siapamu Yuta! Harusnya kau membalasnya!_

"Mati kau! Mati kau Nakamoto!" Taeyong terus memukul kaki Yuta hingga air mata yang ditahan Yuta kini telah membasahi wajahnya. Aku yakin jika kini tulang kering milik Yuta telah retak, atau kemungkinan terburuknya patah.

"Dengar Nakamoto. Kami tidak main main denganmu! Jika Taeyong membencimu kami juga membencimu. Jika Taeyong menyiksamu maka kami juga akan menyiksamu. Jadi jangan macam macam demgan kami!"

"Dan juga.. jika kau mengadu pada guru aku tak tahu apa yang akan ternjadi padamu nanti. Mungkin saja kau akan mati bersimbah darah. Hahahaha."

"Ayo Taeyong kita pergi.."

Akhirnya ketiga orang itu pergi meninggalkan Yuta. Tubuhku membeku seketika.

Mlihat tubuh Yuta yang babak belur hanya karena masalah sepele.

Melihat Yuta yang tak membalas perlakuan sahabatnya itu.. membuat amarahku memuncak. Kenapa kau mau menyianyiakan hidupmu hanya untuk orang brengsek seperti Taeyong? Kenapa Yuta? Kenapa?!

 _"..alasanku untuk hidup adalah untuk membantu Taeyong menemukan orang tua yang mau mengasuhnya dan tujuanku untuk hidup adalah membuat Taeyong tersenyum.."_

"Jo-Johnny hyung? Kenapa ka-kau ada disini?" Tanya Yuta dengan suara parau. Ingin rasanya aku menangis melihat Yuta diperlakukan seperti ini. Tapi aku tidak mau Yuta terlihat lemah.

"Hanya kebetulan lewat. Mau kubantu ke UKS?" Tawarku. Yuta hanya mengangguk pelan. Aku menggedong tubuh Yuta, membawanya ke UKS. Aku ingin mengobati lukanya.

Akhirnya kami berdua sampai di UKS. Disini sangat sepi mengingat bel pulang sudah berdering 30 menit yang lalu. Beruntunglah karena aku masih punya kunci duplikat ruang UKS.

"Tahan sebentar." kataku sambil membersihkan luka luka milik Yuta. Yuta hanya mengangguk, sesekali ia meringis menahan sakit saat alkohol bersentuhan langsung dengn lukanya. Setelah membersihkan lukanya, aku melilitkan perban pada kepala dan tangan Yuta.

Aku berlutut saat hendak mengobati kaki Yuta.

"Ya Tuhan.." gumanku saat melihat luka Yuta yang sangat parah. Kaki Yuta bengkak dan membiru. Aku yakin jika ini sangat sakit.

"Aku akan memasang papan pada kakimu, sepertinya kakimu patah." kataku. Dan lagi lagi Yuta hanya mengangguk. Kami berdua terdiam, enggan membuka suara. Kurasa saat ini bukan waktu yang baik untuk menghibur Yuta.

"Aku akan mengambil tasmu, kau tunggulah disini." kataku. Aku meninggalkan Yuta dan pergi kekelasnya. Saat aku masuk kekelasnya, kulihat pemuda bersurai _silver_ yang sedang berdiri membelakangiku. Aku mengepalkan kedua tanganku, ingin rasanya kupukul wajah itu. Namun aku tak ingin Yuta menjadi sedih.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Taeyong.

"Aku hanya ingin mengambil tas milik Nakamoto Yuta. Apa kau tahu dimana?" Kataku basa basi. Taeyong melirik sebuah bangku disudut belakang.

"Terima kasih." kataku.

Lagi lagi hatiku meringis sakit saat melihat meja milik Yuta. Disana banyak coretan caci maki yang tak pantas diucapkan. Dikolong mejanya bahkan banyak sampah serta bangkai serangga yang sangat menjijikan. Kursi milik Yuta telah disiram oleh oli dan lem. Serta isi tas milik Yuta yang berhamburan dilantai. Dengan sabar, aku mengambil isi tas milik Yuta.

"Aku tak menyangka kalau kau adalah otak dari semua ini. Kau tahu, Yuta begitu menyayangimu. Kau begitu berharga baginya tapi kamu malah memperlakukannya seolah seolah dialah yang paling bersalah. Aku tak tahu masalah apa diatanra kau dan Yuta, tapi ini sangat keterlaluan Lee Taeyong. Kau tahu, hari ini kau nyaris saja membunuh Yuta." Kataku. Rahang Taeyong mengeras, aku tahu jika ia sedang menahan amarah.

"Siapa kau! Berani sekali kau bicara seperti itu padaku!"

"Suatu saat kau pasti akan mengenalku. Aku adalah satu satunya orang disekolah ini yang memihak pada Yuta. Aku permisi."

"Yak! Tunggu!"

 _ **BRAK!**_ aku membanting pintu kelas dengan kencang. Tak peduli jika pintu itu rusak. _Toh_ , aku punya banyak uang.

"Aku sudah mengambil tasmu, ayo kuantar pulang." kataku sambil mengendong Yuta dipunggungku. Yuta tak banyak bicara sejak kejadian itu. Aku tahu, mungkin dia begitu _shock_ diperlakukan seperti itu.

.

.

.

Matahari sudah terbenam, kini langit telah gelap. Aku terus berjalan menyusuri jalan yang cukup sepi.

Yuta sama sekali tak bersuara sejak tadi, aku juga tak mau memaksanya untuk bicara.

"Hyung..." ucap Yuta lirih. Syukurlah akhirnya ia mau bicara.

"Hng.. kenapa?"

"Kau.. pasti sudah tau perlakuan teman sekelasku. Iya kan?" Tanyanya.

"Yeah.. aku tahu itu bahkan sebelum kejadian tadi." Kataku.

"Aku.. aku memang seorang sampah yang menjijikan hyung. Orang paling jahat, bahkan lebih jahat dari seorang iblis. Pantas jika Taeyong membenciku." Yuta mengeratkan pelukannya pada leherku.

"Aku menjijikan.. aku ini iblis.. aku pembawa sial.. kenapa Taeyong harus bertemu dengan _parasit_ sepertiku.. seharusnya aku tidak pernah ada di dunia ini." kini aku bisa merasakan isak tangis Yuta. Yuta menangis, tangisan yang sejak tadi ia tahan. Akhirnya kini pertahanan Yuta runtuh juga.

"Menangislah.. aku siap menghapus air matamu Yuta." kataku. Tangisan Yuta semakin kuat, memecah keheningan dimalam ini. Tangisan pilu dari seorang yang disalahkan secara sepihak. Jujur aku ingin membantunya.. aku ingin menghapus air matanya.

Cukup lama Yuta menangis sampai akhirnya ia tertidur. Saat sampai di panti asuhan aku tak membangunkannya. Sungguh aku tak tega.

Wanita paruh baya yang ku yakini bernama bibi Jung _-Yuta pernah menyebutkan namanya saat itu-_ terlihat khawatir melihat tubuh Yuta yang babak belur. Aku meyakinkan dirinya kalau Yuta tak apa-apa. Aku tak menceritakan hal yang sebenarnya pada bibi Jung karena aku yakin Yuta _pun_ tau mau membuat bibinya itu khawatir.

Aku merebahkan tubuh Yuta dengan perlahan. Melepas kemeja Yuta yang kotor karena darah dan debu. Aku terkejut melihat tubuh Yuta yang terdapat banyak luka. Bukan.. ini bukan luka baru, melainkan luka lama yang sudah membekas.

Ada luka melintang dipunggungnya, seperti luka cambukan. Serta beberapa luka bakar dilengan dan kakinya. Apa? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Yuta? Apa yang sedang kau sembunyikan Yuta?

Setelah mengganti pakaiannya, aku meninggalkan Yuta dikamarnya.

"Hyung.. apa Yuta hyung baik baik saja?" seorang bocah manis menghampiriku.

"Jaemin-ah, jangan berbicara pada orang asing."

"Aniya Jeno-a! Dia bukan orang asing! Dia teman Yuta hyung, berarti dia juga hyung kita. Hyung.. apa Yuta hyung akan baik baik saja? Aku takut jika ia ' _pergi'._ Aku takut.." bocah yng bernama Jaemin ini menangis.

"Jangan menangis Jaemin, Yuta hyung pasti akan baik baik saja.. Tuhan pasti akan melindunginya aku yakin _hiks_.." bocah yang bernama Jeno mulai menangis sambil memeluk Jaemin.

"Dengar bocah, Yuta itu namja yang kuat. Kalau hanya segini saja dia tak akan mati. Kalian harus percaya padaku." kataku sambil mengusap kepala mereka.

"Benarkah hyung?"

"Um! Aku tidak bohong!"

"Syukurlah.. Terima kasih Tuhan."

"Nahh kalian pergilah ke kamar dan cepat tidur. Hari sudah malam." kataku. Jaemin dan jeno mengangguk paham.

Aku mengambil handphoneku, menghubungi nomor yang ada di kontakku.

 _"Yeoboseo, tuan muda? Ada yang perlu saya bantu?"_

"Cari informasi tentang Lee Taeyong. Cari sampai akarnya! Setelah itu kirim ke emailku. Kutunggu sampai tengah malam"

 **Pip!**

Lee Taeyong.. kau telah membuat _gozzila_ sepertiku ini murka. Kita lihat saja, siapakah yang akan menang dalam pertempuran ini. Aku akan melindungi Yuta sampai akhir hayatku.

Karena Yutalah yang telah merubah hidupku..

Karena Yutalah alasan dan tujuanku untuk hidup..

Dan karena Yutalah.. aku masih ingin hidup di dunia ini..

 _ **TBC**_

A/n: yeeeaayy selesai juga chapter 2. Kali ini giliran Johnny pov! Aku menggambarkan sosok Johnny sebagai orang yang egois dan tak perduli pada sekitar. Terus hubungan Johnny sama keluarganya yang sudah diambang kehancuran. Disini Johnny tidak punya alasan dan tujuan hidup sampai akhirnya Yuta menyadarkannya /?/

Btw makasih yaaa yang udah review :* aku gak bisa sebutin satu satu karena aku ngetik ff ini di hape /pegel/ makasih banget yang udah follow dan favorite ff sinetron ini xD.

Itu udah jadi penyemangat aku buat nulis hehehe.. terimakasih minna-san!

Love


	3. Lee Taeyong

_**"Yuta! Kau tahu?! Ada paman dan bibi yang baik hati memberiku sebungkus permen. Mereka bilang kalau aku boleh menghabiskannya. Lalu, mereka juga bilang akan datang kesini lagi besok! Kau tahu apa artinya? Itu artinya aku akan di adopsi! Aku akan diadopsi oleh mereka Yuta! Aku akan punya orangtua!"**_

 _ **"Syukurlah Taeyongie, aku senang mendengarnya."**_

Aku terdiam, mataku terus tertuju pada matahari yang hendak tenggelam. Meninggalkan warna merah kejinggaan yang menghias langit dengan indah. Aku terhanyut dalam kenangan lama. Kenangan yang ingin sekali ku hapus dari ingatanku. Kenangan yang begitu menyakitkan saat orang yang aku percayai dan aku sayangi dengan teganya mengkhianatiku. Mengkhianati janji yang kami buat saat itu.

Suasana dikelas ini semakin sepi, hanya ada diriku yang setia berdiri sambil menghadap sebuah jendela. Jaehyun dan Doyoung sudah pulang sejak tadi, ada les privat katanya.

Aku menghela nafas, kulihat kemejaku yang sedikit kotor. Ada bercak noda merah disana. Yang jelas noda merah itu bukan darah ku. Kalian pasti sudah menebaknya bukan?

 _"Mian Taeyongie.."_

"Sial!" Aku mengumpat dengan kasar. Lagi lagi suara orang itu yang ada dikepalaku.

Suara rintihannya..

Suara paraunya..

dan suara tangisannya..

Kenapa suara itu selalu terngiang di otakku?! Sialan!

 _ **"Taeyong, mulai sekarang Yuta akan diadopsi oleh paman dan bibi, mianhae ne jika kami memberitahu secara mendadak"**_

 _ **"Ta-tapi, bukannya paman dan bibi akan mengadopsiku? Ke-kenapa Yuta?"**_

 _ **"Karena kami tertarik dengannya. Yuta anak yang sehat dan periang. Berbeda denganmu Taeyong. Jadi sekali lagi maafkan kami"**_

 _ **"Yu-Yuta.. Katakan! Ini pasti bohong kan?! Kau tidak akan mengkhianati ku kan?! Kau sudah berjanji padaku untuk mencarikan orang tua asuh untuk ku. Kau tidak akan berbohong kan?!"**_

 _ **"Mian Taeyongie.."**_

"Brengsek! Nakamoto Yuta memang brengsek! Sialan!" Ku tinju dinding tak bersalah yang ada disampingku. Aku masih mengingatnya. Wajah Yuta saat meminta maaf padaku seakan akan ia tak merasa bersalah sama sekali. Ekspresinya.. perkataannya.. itu semua sama seperti 5 tahun yang lalu.

"Kau membuatku muak Yuta."

 **SRAK!**

Kulihat pintu kelas yang bergeser, menampilkan seorang namja berperawakan tinggi. Siapa dia? Sedang apa dia disini?

"Siapa kau?" Tanyaku pada orang itu.

"Aku hanya ingin mengambil tas milik Nakamoto Yuta. Apa kau tahu dimana?" Katanya. Huh? Tas milik Yuta? Untuk apa dia mencari tas Yuta? Ahh aku tak peduli. Aku melirik sebuah bangku disudut belakang. Ku harap dia mengerti apa maksudku.

"Terima kasih." katanya. Ia berjalan kearah meja Yuta. Aku melihatnya dengan ekor mataku. Namja itu terdiam saat melihat berbagai sampah di meja Yuta. Ah, ku rasa itu pasti _'kerjaan'_ Hani dan teman temannya. Ia memang paling handal dalam hal tindas menindas.

Namja itu hanya terdiam tak bersuara. Dengan sabar ia mengambil barang milik Yuta yang bercecer dilantai. Aku tak ada niatan untuk membantunya, _toh_ aku tak peduli.

"Aku tak menyangka kalau kau adalah otak dari semua ini. Kau tahu, Yuta begitu menyayangimu. Kau begitu berharga baginya tapi kau malah memperlakukannya seolah seolah dialah yang paling bersalah. Aku tak tahu masalah apa diatanra kau dan Yuta, tapi ini sangat keterlaluan Lee Taeyong. Kau tahu, hari ini kau nyaris saja membunuh Yuta." Katanya. Aku terdiam, telingaku panas saat mendengar perkataannya. Tau apa dia soal masalahku dengan Yuta?!

"Siapa kau! Berani sekali kau bicara seperti itu padaku!" Aku menatapnya tajam.

"Suatu saat kau pasti akan mengenalku. Aku adalah satu satunya orang disekolah ini yang memihak pada Yuta. Aku permisi."

"Yak! Tunggu!"

 _ **BRAK!**_ Namja itu menutup pintu dengan keras. Aku mengepalkan kedua tanganku hingga kuku jariku memutih, rahangku mengeras, menahan amarah yang ada dihatiku. Siapa namja kurang ajar tadi?! Dan apa dia bilang? Dia orang yang memihak pada Yuta?! Hah! Baru tahu aku kalau disekolah ini ada yang membela Yuta.

Tidak.. ini tidak boleh terjadi. Tak ada yang boleh membela Yuta, karena aku akan menyiksa Yuta bahkan sampai nyawanya melayang.

.

.

.

"Aku pulang." kataku.

"Ahhh sayang kau sudah pulang. Pergilah mandi, ibu akan menyiapkan makan malam." kata ibuku sambil tersenyum lembut. Aku mengangguk paham, dengan sedikit malas aku menaiki tangga dan pergi ke kamarku.

Ku buka seluruh baju yang ada ditubuhku, lalu kulilitkan sebuah handuk putih dipinggangku. Kunyalakan keran air dan mengisi _bathtub_ dengan air hangat, tak lupa kutuang sabun cair pada _bathtub_ tersebut. Setelah kurasa cukup, ku masukan tubuhku kedalam sana. Seketika rasa lelah dan letih hilang begitu saja saat mencium aroma _mint_ dari sabun cair tersebut.

 _ **DRTT.. DRRTT..**_ kulihat saku celanaku yang bergetar. Kurasa ada panggilan masuk di handphoneku. Dan benar saja, Jaehyun dan Doyoung menelponku.

"Apa?" Tanyaku.

 _ **"Hai Taeyong~ sedang apa kau?"**_ Ku dengar suara melengking dari arah sana. Pasti ini Doyoung.

 _ **"Asataga Doyoung! Bisakah kau kecilkan suaramu?! Gendang telingaku seperti ingin sobek saat mendengar lengkinganmu! Dasar kelinci bodoh!"**_ Ohh yang ini Jaehyun.

 _ **"Biarin, aku tak peduli. Wee!"**_ Kata Doyoung. Ku dengar Jaehyun yang menghela nafasnya kesal.

 _ **"Ne.. Taeyongie, bagaimana perasaanmu saat melihat Yuta seperti itu? Senangkah?"**_ Tanya Doyoung dengan semangat.

"Hng.. tanpa kuberi tahu, kalian juga pasti sudah tau bagaimana perasaanku." kataku. Kudengar suara tawa kecil dari sebrang sana.

 _ **"Hahaha.. entah kenapa aku juga senang saat melihatnya kesakitan seperti itu haha."**_ Jaehyun tertawa dengan keras.

 _ **"Kau tahu Taeyongie. Aku sempat kaget saat kau mengambil pemukul baseball itu dari tangan Jaehyun."**_

 _ **"Ahh kau benar Doyoung, aku juga kaget. Padahal pemukul baseball itu hanya digunakan sebagai gertakan untuk si bodoh Yuta. Tapi Taeyong malah memukul kaki Yuta dengan tongkat itu."**_

Aku terdiam. Kugigit bibir bawahku dengan kuat. Membayangkan ekspresi Yuta yang begitu kesakitan saat kakinya kupukul dengan tongkat _baseball_. Mataku gelap, begitu juga dengan hatiku. Entah kenapa saat melihatnya meminta maaf padaku seluruh emosiku memuncak. Bahkan tanganku tak bisa ku kendalikan lagi.

Ku tatap tangan kanan ku yang bergetar. Dengan tangan ini, aku nyaris saja membunuh Yuta.

 _ **"Taeyong? Oii Taeyong? Kau masih sadar kan?"**_

"Ah?! Mian Jaehyun, aku melamun. Ah, aku ingin bertanya pada kalian. Apa kalian kenal dengan namja tinggi berambut coklat yang selalu bersama Yuta?" Tanyaku.

 _ **"Ahh.. aku tak tahu."**_ ucap Jaehyun

 _ **"Pemuda yang bersama Yuta? Ohh aku kenal! Kalo tidak salah namanya Johnny. Dia siswa kelas 12."**_ Ucap Doyoung dengan semangat. Ahh.. jadi namanya Johnny.

 _ **"Kenapa kau menanyakan Johnny sunbae, Taeyong?"**_ Tanya Jaehyun. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku.

"Tidak, bukan apa apa." kataku.

 _ **"Hey! Bagaimana kalau kita diskusikan rencana untuk menyiksa Yuta?"**_ Usul Jaehyun.

 _ **"Ide bagus! Ahh baaimana Taeyong? Kau setuju?"**_

"Terserah kalian." Kataku.

 _ **"Bagus! Aku punya rencana, bagaimana kalau kita kunci Yuta di kamar mandi yang sudah tak terpakai? Bagaimana?"**_

 _ **"Waahh ide bagus! Disana tempat yang sepi dan gelap. Ku jamin pasti tidak akan ada yang menemukan si bodoh Yuta haha!"**_ Doyoung tertawa keras.

 _ **"Taeyongie.. hiks.. hiks.. aku takut. Mereka mengunciku di gudang itu. Hiks.. aku takut, aku takut. Aku takut gelap Taeyongie.. ku mohon jangan tinggalkan aku hiks."**_

"JANGAN!"

 _ **"Eh?"**_ Kata Jaehyun dan Doyoung bersamaan.

 _ **"Err.. apa maksudmu 'jangan', Taeyong?"**_ Tanya Jaehyun.

"Ma-maksudku jangan mengurungnya ditempat itu. Yuta memiliki _phobia_ pada temoat yang sempit dan gelap. Waktu ia kecil ada segerombolan anak nakal yang menguncinya di gudang." Kataku sedikit khawatir. Aku tahu jika Yuta memiliki ketakutan berlebih saat dikurung ditempat seperti itu. Melihat ia ketakuan seperti itu membuat hatiku meringis.

 _ **"Err.. tapi Taeyong. Bukankah itu bagus. Maksudku, kita bisa membuat Yuta sangat ketakutan. Itukan tujuan kita menyiksa Yuta."**_ kata Doyoung. Lagi lagi aku terdiam, bibirku kelu untuk mengeluarkan suara. Apa yang harus aku katakan pada mereka?

 _ **"Taeyong.. entah kenapa akhir akhir ini aku merasa kalau kau mulai 'lunak' pada Yuta. Contohnya sekarang, kau masih mengkhawatirkannya."**_ Kata Jaehyun.

 _ **"Benar kata Jaehyun. Taeyong, jika kau masih mengkhawatirkan Yuta itu tandanya kau tidak membencinya. Kau masih menyayanginya, Taeyong. Lebih baik kau minta maaf padanya. Kau tahu, aku dan Jaehyun itu sahabatmu. Jika kau membenci seseorang maka kami juga akan membenci orang itu, namun jika kau menyayangi orang itu maka kami juga sama. Jadi minta maaflah pada Yuta jika memang itu perlu bagimu."**_

"..."

 _ **"Taeyong?"**_

"Maaf, nanti ku hubungi lagi."

 _ **Tut.. Tut.. Tut..**_ aku memutuskan panggilan tersebut. Kupejamkan mataku, membayangkan apa yang sedang terjadi pada diriku. Kenapa aku bisa goyah? Bagaimana aku bisa luluh dengan Yuta?

.

.

.

"Ah? Kau sudah turun rupanya. Baru saja ibumu menyuruh ayah untuk memanggilmu." kata ayahku. Aku hanya tersenyum tipis. Kuhampiri ibuku yang sedang menyiapkan makan malam. Setelah dirasa sudah lengkap, kami pun makan masakan ibu dengan lahap. Ah tidak, bukan aku yang makan dengan lahap. Tapi ayahku.

"Taeyong? Ada apa? Apa terjadi sesuatu di sekolah? Hm?" Tanya ibuku dengan suara yang lembut. Aku menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak ada." Balasku.

"Ohh ayolah jagoan ayah.. kau tak akan bisa membohongin ibumu." kata ayahku. Ia berbicara ketika mulutnya masih penuh dengan makanan. Ibu hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Taeyong.. mungkin ibu memang bukan ibu kadungmu. Tapi ibu bisa merasakan kalau kau sedang ada masalah. Ceritalah, ibu pasti akan mendengarnya." kata ibuku lagi. Haahh, jika seperti ini aku tak bisa menolak.

"Ada anak baru yang datang kesekolah ku. Dia sekelas denganku, dan.. ternyata dia berasal dari panti asuhan yang sama denganku."

"Ah?! Benarkah? Bukankah itu bagus? Kau bertemu dengan teman lamamu." kata ibuku. Aku tersenyum tipis.

"Tapi hubungan kami tidak terlalu bagus. Maksudku, kami terlalu canggung. Mungkin karena kami lama tak bertemu. Dan lagi, kami pernah bertengkar dan sampai sekarang kami belum meminta maaf." kataku. Ayah dan ibuku terdiam.

"Hoho! Kalau seperti itu ayah tidak bisa membantumu nak! Itu masalahmu, ayah dan ibumu tak bisa ikut campur. Lagi pula kalian sudah dewasa, kalian pasti bisa mengatasinya. Ayah percaya padamu nak." Kata ayah sambil mengusap surai rambutku.

"Benar kata ayahmu, Taeyongie. Ah! Bagaimana jika kalian sudah berbaikan, kau bawa temanmu itu kerumah ne? Ibu ingin membuat kue untuk kalian."

"Hm, arraseo."

.

.

.

Hari telah berganti seiiring berjalannya waktu. Sudah seminggu Yuta tidak masuk sekolah. Tak ada yang tahu kenapa ia tak masuk sekolah, hanya aku, Doyoung dan Jaehyun yang tahu. Aku tahu, ia tak akan masuk sekolah dengan luka berat seperti itu. Kurasa ia kesulitan untuk berjalan.

"Baiklah, cukup sampai disini. Ah ibu lupa, teman kalian Nakamoto Yuta tak bisa mengikuti pelajaran seperti biasanya dikarenakan ia mengalami kecelakan." Kata seonsaengnim. Seketika suasana dikelas menjadi ribut.

"Ibu juga tahu berita itu dari kakak kelas kalian, Johnny. Kita berdoa semoga Yuta diberi kesembuhan agar ia bisa kembali belajar bersama kita." katanya lagi. Yang lain hanya mengangguk. Setelah seonsaengnim meninggalkan kelas, murid murid mulai ribut kembali. Bertanya tanya, siapakah yang mencelakai Yuta.

"Pstt.. Taeyong, ku pikir si bodoh itu akan mengadu pada seonsaengnim. Ternyata tidak." kata Doyoung berbisik padaku. Aku hanya diam, mengunci bibiku rapat rapat. Kenapa ia tidak mengadu? Lalu kenapa Johnny tidak melaporkan ku pada kepala sekolah?

..

..

Aku berjalan menyusuri trotoar jalan. Kepalaku benar benar kosong. Entah apa yang terjadi. Pikiranku melayang, ada rasa bersalah dalam diriku. Kenapa aku dengan tega memukul Yuta? Dan Yuta, kenapa ia tidak melaporkanku?

"Ah? Kenapa aku ada disini.." gumanku saat melihat gerbang kecil berwarna hitam. Disana tertulis _"Panti Asuhan Seoul"._ Astaga, aku terlalu banyak melamun sampai sampai aku tak sadar jika kakiku melangkah kesini.

"Lebih baik aku pu-"

"Taeyong? Kau Taeyong kan?!"

"Bibi.. Jung..."

"Astaga.. kenapa kau baru datang kesini nak? Kemana saja kau selama ini? Kenapa kau tidak pernah menjenguk bibi dan adik adikmu dipanti asuhan?" bibi Jung memelukku dengan erat. Aku tahu ia sangat merindukanku, begitupun diriku. Aku membalas pelukannya.

"Mianhae.." kataku pelan. Bibi Jung menatap wajahku, ia tersenyum.

"Astaga.. ternyata kau makin gemuk saja!" Ia mencubit pipiku cukup keras. Aku hanya meringis pelan.

"Ahh.. ayo kita masuk. Bibi akan menyiapkan teh hijau kesukaanmu."

Aku mengangguk dan mengikuti bibi Jung dari belakang. Kamipun sampai diruang tamu. Selagi bibi Jung pergi kedapur, aku memilih untuk mengelilingi ruangan ini.

Tak banyak yang berubah, hanya saja cat ruangan ini telah diganti. Aku tertawa kecil saat melihat coretan _crayon_ ditembok paling pojok.

"Astaga apa dulu aku dan Yuta sangat nakal?" Aku terkekeh pelan

"Ya.. kau dan Yuta sangat.. sangat.. sangat nakal! Bibi ingin sekali menghilangkan coretan itu. Tapi bibi tak ingin melupakan kenakalan kalian berdua." kata bibi Jung. Aku terkejut saat bibi Jung telah duduk disana.

"Minumlah." kata bibi Jung. Aku mengangguk pelan.

"Apa kau datang kesini untuk menjenguk Yuta?"

"Ahh? Eum.. aniya, aku-"

"Sayang sekali Yuta tak ada disini. Ia sedang pergi ke _minimarket_. Bibi menyuruhnya untuk tetap istirahat karena kakinya belum sembuh benar. Tapi dia kekeuh ingin pergi." Aku terdiam. Apa Yuta tak cerita pada bibi Jung kalau akulah yang melukai kakinya?

"Anak itu.. entah apa yang disembunyikan olehnya. Dia datang ke Korea secara tiba tiba. Ia juga tak mau bercerita tentang keluarga barunya. Sungguh bibi sangat khawatir dengannya. Ah! Ada yang ingin bibi berikan padamu. Tunggu disini." kata bibi Jung. Aku mengangguk. Setelah menunggu cukup lama akhirnya bibi Jung datang sembari membawa kotak berukuran cukup besar.

"Bibi? Apa ini?" Tanyaku.

"Hadiah untukmu. Yuta yang memberikannya untukmu 5 tahun yang lalu. Kotak ini memang sudah berdebu, tapi bibi yakin tak ada kerusakan dalam kotak ini."

"Tunggu.. 5 tahun lalu?" Kataku memastikan. Bibi Jung mengangguk.

"5 tahun lalu, tepat seminggu setelah kau diadopsi oleh keluarga Lee. Yuta datang kesini sambil membawa kotak ini. Dia meminta bibi untuk memberikan kotak ini untukmu. Ia bilang, kalau ini adalah hadiah sebelum Yuta pergi ke Jepang." Kata bibi Jung.

"Pergi ke Jepang?"

"Ne, ia tak banyak cerita tentang keluarganya saat itu. Yang jelas saat ia datang ke sini, ia sangat ingin bertemu dengamu Taeyong. Bibi terus menyimpan kotak ini selama 5 tahun. Nahh sekarang bukalah." kata bibi Jung. Sepertinya ia juga penasaran apa isi kotak ini.

Aku membuka kertas biru yang membungkus kotak ini. Didalam kotak ini ternyata ada sebuah mobil _remote control_ yang sangat terkenal 5 tahun yang lalu.

 _ **"Ne ne.. Taeyong, kau ingin hadiah apa dari santa?"**_

 _ **"Hm? Apa yaaa? Ahhh aku ingin mobil remote control."**_

 _ **"Ehhh? Tapi itukan mahal."**_

 _ **"Iya juga sih.. ahh tapi aku janji, aku akan jadi anak baik agar santa mau memberikan mobil remote control itu untuk ku. Nanti kita akan bermain bersama sama. Iya kan Yuta?"**_

 _ **"Ahh! Iyaa. Dear santa. Kami berjanji untuk menjadi anak yang baik agar kami bisa mendapat hadiah mobil remote control untuk natal nanti."**_

"Yuta.. memberikan ini untuk ku?" Gumanku pelan. Aku membuka sebuah amplop biru yang ada di dalam kotak.

 _Untuk: Taeyong_

 _Dari: Yuta_

 _Haii Taeyong.. bagaimana kabarmu? Apa kau baik baik saja? Ahh maafkan aku jika aku membuatmu marah. Sungguh aku tak bermaksud membuatmu marah. Jadi kumohon maafkan aku. Nanti siang aku akan pergi ke Jepang bersama keluargaku. Aku akan meninggalkan Korea, meninggalkan bibi Jung serta dirimu. Kuharap kau akan baik baik saja. Ahh apa kau ingat hadiah yang kau minta saat natal tahun lalu? Aku akan memberikanmu mobil remote control ini._

 _Dan lagi.. Taeyong.. maafkan aku, sungguh aku minta maaf. Aku akan melakukan apapun supaya kau mau memaafkan ku.. akan kulakukan semua untukmu.._

"Ada yang salah dengannya.. ada yang salah saat Yuta datang kesini 5 tahun yang lalu." kata bibi Jung. Air matanya mulai menetes membasahi kedua pipinya.

"Apa maksud bibi?"

"Saat itu.. saat itu Yuta datang dengan luka lebam di seluruh tubuhnya. Kepalanya diperban, sudut mata dan bibirnya membiru serta tangan kirinya yang patah. Ia juga berjalan dengan pincang. Bibi tak taku apa yang terjadi dengan Yuta saat itu. Ia hanya tersenyum dan mengatakan kalau ia baik baik saja. Ia bilang kalau ia terjatuh dari pohon saat mengambil buah mangga. Namun itu tidak masuk akal. Bibi tahu ia berbohong.. bibi tahu..." tangisan bibi Jung semakin mengeras. Sakit... hatiku sakit saat melihat orang yang telah merawatku sejak kecil itu menangis. Apa yang sebenarnya kau sembunyikan Yuta?

"Dan seminggu yang lalu.. ia datang hampir tak sadarkan diri. Kakinya terluka sangat parah. Kepalanya terluka hingga banyak darah yang keluar. Saat bibi tanya apa yang terjadi, lagi lagi dia hanya tersenyum pada bibi. Ia bilang kalau ia terjatuh dari sepeda. Tentu saja bibi tahu kalau ia berbohong.."

Aku terdiam. Hatiku tercekat saat mendengar perkataan bibi Jung. Jadi benar, Yuta tak menceritakan tindakanku pada bibi Jung.

"Taeyong.. tolong Yuta.. bibi tahu kalau ada yang ia sembunyikan dari kita. Entah itu tentang keluarganya atau tentang sekolahnya.. bibi tak mau ia terluka Taeyong.. bibi tak mau." lirih bibi Jung. Aku memeluk tubuh bibi Jung. Menenangkan dirinya agar tidak menangis lagi. Aku hanya terdiam, entah apa yang harus ku lakukan. Aku masih membenci Yuta, tapi disisi lain aku merasa kalau ada yang aneh darinya. Seperti ada yang ia sembunyikan. Sebuah rahasia yang hanya dirinya yang tahu..

.

.

.

Kusenderkan punggungku pada gerbang sekolah. Kulirik jam yang bertengger manis di pergelangan tanganku. 10 menit lagi pintu gerbang akan ditutup, tapi sampai sekarang aku masih tak melihat batang hidungnya.

"Apa dia tidak masuk lagi?" Gumanku. Namun kutepis pemikiran itu saat aku melihat seorang namja sedang berjalan tertatih tatih menuju sekolah ini.

" _Bingo!_ Itu dia."

"Annyeong Yuta! Mau kubantu?" Seorang namja tinggi menghampiri Yuta. Ahh itu Johnny.

"Ahh.. annyeong hyung. Terimakasih." Yuta tersenyum pada Johnny. Dengan telaten Johnny memapah Yuta, membantunya berjalan sedikit demi sedikit. Aku hanya menatap mereka dengan dingin. Ada rasa tak suka dalam diriku.

"Kau tau ini jam berapa? Huh, Nakamoto Yuta?" Kataku. Wajah Yuta memucat saat berpapasan denganku.

"Ta-Taeyong.." katanya dengan suara bergetar.

"Mau apa kau?" Tanya Johnny. Kurasa ia merasa terganggu dengan kehadiranku. Dengan paksa ku ambil tas Yuta yang ada di tangan Johnny.

"HEY!" Johnny terlihat kesal. "Jika kau ingin menganggu Yuta sebaiknya kau pergi dari sini!" Lanjutnya.

"Huh?! Menyakiti Yuta? Haha.. Yuta, apa salah jika teman sekelasmu ini ingin membantumu? Lagi pula kita ini sahabatkan?" aku melirik Yuta. Yuta hanya menundukan wajahnya. Kurasa ia takut.

"Minggir kau!" Perintah Johnny.

"Yuta, bisakah kau bilang pada temanmu ini? Biar aku saja yang membantumu untuk berjalan ke kelas. Lagi pula kita sekelas kan?" Kataku.

"Apa?! Kau-"

"Sudah hyung!" Kata Yuta. Ia melirik Johnny, meyakinkan Johnny kalau Yuta tak apa-apa. Bagus.. rencanaku berhasil.

"Nah.. ayo kita ke kelas." Kataku. Yuta hanya mengangguk. Ku bantu ia untuk berjalan.

 _ **Drrtt... Drrtt...**_ Tiba tiba handphone ku bergetar.

 _ **To: Lee Taeyong**_

 _ **From: 069xxxxx**_

 _ **Kutunggu kau diatap sekolah saat istirahat.**_

Aku tersenyum tipis. Tak kusangka ia sampai sampai mendapatkan nomor teleponku. Johnny Seo, dia punya banyak koneksi.

..

..

..

..

Bel istirahat berbunyi. Kulirik Yuta yang terlihat kebingungan. Mungkin ia sedikit bingung lantaran tak ada pem _bully_ an yang terjadi padanya. Aku memang menyuruh teman temanku untuk menjauhi Yuta dan menghentikan pem _bully_ an untuk sementara.

Ku lempar 2 buah roti melon dan sekotak susu _strawberry_ ke mejanya.

"Kau lapar kan? Itu untuk mu." kataku. Ia hanya mengerjapkan matanya bingung. Ahh aku tak peduli. Lagi pula aku harus bertemu dengan Johnny.

.

Sesampainya diatas atap, kulihat Johnny yang berdiri membelakangiku. Aku menghampirinya, tak lupa kupasang ekspresi dinginku. Entah kenapa aku tak menyukai namja _-kelewatan-_ tinggi ini.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan padaku?" Tanyaku _to the point._

"Jauhi Yuta." katanya.

"Hah.. jangan berbicara seolah olah Yuta milikmu, dasar bodoh." kataku. Ia menatapku dengan ekspresi yang tidak bisa ku tebak.

"Lalu, jika aku membiarkan Yuta padamu, bisa bisa ia akan mati. Kau itu sama dengan iblis." Katanya. Rahangku mengeras, menahan emosi yang ada dalam hatiku.

"Lee Taeyong. Lahir pada 1 juli, ia ditinggalkan orang tua kandungnya di depan panti suhan Seoul. Selama 11 tahun, ia tingga di panti asuhan bersama dengan anak yatim piatu lainnya.."

"Brengsek! Apa yang-"

"Saat berumur 11 tahun ada sepasang suami istri yang ingin mengasuhmu, namun mereka berubah pikiran dan Yuta _lah_ yang akhirnya diadopsi oleh mereka. Kau dendam pada Yuta karena kau berpikir kalau Yuta sudah merebut kebahagiaanmu.."

"Sekali lagi bicara, ku bunuh kau Johnny Seo!" Kulayangkan tinjuku padanya, namun dengan cepat ditangkis olehnya.

"Setelah gagal diadopsi, akhirnya Taeyong kecil diadopsi oleh seorang pengusaha kaya raya. Walau sudah diadopsi, ia tetap menyimpan dendam pada Yuta. Dan sekarang.. kau mulai membalaskan dendamu. Benarkan Taeyong?"

"Cih! Mencari informasi musuh, kau memang licik Johnny." kataku sinis. Johnny hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Dan kau.. hanya karena masalah sepele seperti itu kau hampir saja membunuh Yuta, kau itu sama bodohnya dengan keledai."

"Sepele bagimu tapi berarti bagiku." balasku tak mau kalah.

Kami terdiam, mengontrol emosi masing masing. "Baiklah Lee Taeyong. Kau sudah mendengar perintahku kan? Jadi jauhi Yuta dan hentikan pem _bully_ an bodohmu itu."

"Cihh! Kalau aku tidak mau, apa yang akan kau lakukan?!" Tantangku. Johnny tersenyum penuh arti

"Mudah saja." ia mengambil handphone. Mengetik sesuatu dalam layar handphonenya itu. Entah kenapa perasaanku tidak enak.

"Lihat!" Ia menunjukan layar handphonenya padaku. Kulihat sebuah artikel berita hari ini. _**'SAHAM MILIK LEE CORP. MENGALAMI PENURUNAN SANGAT DRASTIS. MUNGKINKAH INI ADALAH STRATEGI DARI SEO CORP.?'**_

"SIALAN KAU!" Kutinju rahang Johnny dengan keras hingga ia tersungkur ditanah. Ku tindih tubuhnya dan kutarik kerah bajunya. Ia hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Kau sangat menyayangi keluarga barumu kan? Tapi bagaimana rasanya jika saham milik perusahaan keluargamu menurun? Aku ini cerdik Taeyong.. aku tak bodoh, aku pandai dalam bermain saham. Jadi jika kau menyakiti Yuta.. katakan selamat tinggal pada perusahaan ayahmu itu." kata Johnny sambil tertawa keras.

"SIALAN KAU!" ku pukul wajahnya lagi. Tak peduli jika ia mengadu kepada kepala sekolah. Tak peduli jika masalah ini makin panjang. Sungguh aku tak peduli lagi.

.

.

.

 _ **TBC..**_

a/n: cieee yang pada galau.. milih Yuta sama Taeyong, Yuta sama Johnny apa Yuta sama saya :v *dilindes* duhh.. pada minta Yuta sama Johnny aja yaa.. diriku juga bingung, Yuta sama Taeyong atau sama Johnny :"" coba dehh kalian vote. Biar akunya gak galau nentuin ending: ""

Btw, maaf kalo pendek.. sebenernya masih ada lagi cuma aku mikirnya bakal kepanjangan ffnya. Kali ini pov nya Taeyong.. kira kira besok siapa yaaaa?

Kutunggu review kaliannn :*


	4. Taeyong, Yuta, Johnny

_**[Lee Taeyong]**_

Bel masuk sudah berbunyi 2 jam yang lalu, tapi aku masih tetap dalam posisiku. Merebahkan tubuhku pada rerumputan yang ada di belakang sekolah. Seragamku kotor dan wajahku penuh luka. Aku tak menyangka pukulan Johnny begitu kuat.

"Akh!" Ku sentuh sudut bibirku yang terluka. Sial! Ini benar benar menyebalkan.

Aku mengambil air minum di dalam tasku. 10 menit yang lalu, Doyoung datang membawakan tasku. Aku bilang padanya kalau aku ingin membolos hari ini. Doyoung hanya mengangguk.

Saat hendak mengambil air minum, mataku tertuju pada mobil _remote control_ pemberian Yuta. Ahh.. kurasa aku punya ide bagus.

.

.

.

Kulihat Yuta berjalan menuju ruang kelasnya. Iris matanya yang hitam tertuju pada sebuah mobil _remote control_ yang ada dihadapannya. Matanya seketika membulat saat mengetahui mainan tersebut.

"Taeyong.." gumannya lirih. Namun buru buru ia menutup mulutnya.

kuarahkan mobil itu hingga menabrak kaki Yuta, menyuruh Yuta untuk mengikutinya. Yuta sepertinya mengerti. Mobil itu terus berjalan sampai ke sebuah pohon tua yang berdiri kokoh.

"Apa ini?" Yuta mengambil sebuah kertas yang tertempel dibatang pohon itu.

 _"Ambil tasmu dan temui aku di depan gerbang. Ku tunggu kau disana!_

 _P.s: jangan menolak! Aku ingin mengajakmu membolos! Kau masih ingatkan dengan janjimu? Kau bilang akan melakukan apa saja agar aku mau memaafkanmu. Maka dari itu turuti keinginanku._

Kulihat Yuta menelan salivanya dengan gugup. Ia pun memasuki kelasnya dan mengambil tasnya. Aku yang sejak tadi bersembunyi diatas pohon hanya terkekeh pelan.

..

..

..

Kami berdua berjalan dalam diam. Aku enggan membuka suara, sama seperti Yuta. Kurasa dia masih bingung dan takut dengan ku.

"Eum.. Taeyong.. ini." dia memberikan plester padaku. "Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi pada wajahmu. Tapi kurasa itu sakit." katanya. Aku hanya mengehela nafasku dan mengambil plester itu

"Taeyong.. kau mau membawaku kemana?"

" _Game center_ " kataku. Yuta hanya mengangguk pelan.

Sesampainya disana, aku mengajak Yuta kesalah satu _game_ yang ada disana.

"Capit boneka?"

"Yeah.. kita taruhan. Selama 10 menit, kau harus mengambil boneka sebanyak banyaknya. Siapa yang kalah dia yang akan mentraktir makan siang. Setuju?" Kataku.

"Err.. Baiklah." Yuta mengangguk pelan.

Kami bermain dengan serius, sesekali aku menjahili Yuta sampai sampai konsentrasinya buyar. Yuta hanya mendengus sebal sedangkan aku tertawa dengan keras. Apa ini? Kenapa ini sangat menyenangkan? Kenapa aku merasa beban didalam diriku terasa hilang?

"Baiklah.. sekarang kita hitung bonekanya." kataku. Yuta mengangguk.

"1.. 2.. 3.. 4.. 5.. 6.. 7.. 8.. aku punya 8. Kau?"

"Sama.. aku punya 8." kata Yuta bangga. Aku memanyunkan bibirku.

"Bagaimana bisa kita seri?! Astaga... tunggu disini aku akan mengisi saldo kartu ini. Kita adakan ronde dua!" Kataku. Yuta hanya tertawa kecil. Namun saat hendak pergi kekasir, ada seorang bocah yang menghampiri Yuta.

"Eum.. hyung.." bocah itu memanggil Yuta dengan sedikit takut. Yuta tersenyum ramah pada bocah laki laki itu.

"Ada apa? Ada yang bisa ku bantu?"

"Eum.. boneka itu.. namanya moomin kan?"

"Eh? Maksudmu boneka beruang putih ini? Eum.. entahlah aku kurang tahu. Memang kenapa?"

"Eum.. boleh aku minta boneka itu? Ah! A-anu.. sebenarnya adikku Renjun sangat menyukai boneka moomin. Jika kami ke _game center_ pasti ia selalu menyuruhku untuk bermain capit boneka. Tapi, aku sungguh tak ahli dalam bermain capit boneka. Dan besok adikku ulang tahun, aku ingin memberikan boneka itu padanya. Maukah hyung membantuku?" Kata bocah itu panjang lebar. Aku menghela nafasku kesal. Dasar bocah pengganggu.

Yuta terdiam sesaat. Ia lagi lagi tersenyum hangat sembari mengusap surai coklat milik bocah laki laki itu. "Siapa namamu?"

"Winwin."

"Baiklah Winwin-ah, akan ku berikan boneka ini untukmu. Tapi kau harus berjanji padaku."

"Janji? Janji apa hyung?"

"Berjanjilah padaku kalau kau akan terus menyayangi adikmu apapun yang terjadi. Kau mengertikan maksudku?" Kata Yuta. Bocah itu mengangguk dengan cepat. Yuta pergi kesebuah toko didepan _game center_. Tak lama kemudian ia kembali lagi menghampiri bocah yang bernama Winwin itu sembari menenteng tas kecil berwarna biru.

"Aku sudah membungkus boneka itu dengan kertas kado. Jadi kau tinggal memberikannya pada adikmu. Ahh sampaikan salamku padanya, _'selamat ulang tahu Renjun-a'_." Kata Yuta. Winwin tersenyum lebar. Tampak kalau ia sangat senang.

"Tentu hyung! Akan ku sampaikan pada adikku! Kamsahamnida hyung. Kau memang baik seperti malaikat."

"Aishh kau berlebihan. Sudah, lebih baik kau pulang. Kasihan adikmu sedang menunggumu." Bocah itu mengangguk. Ia berlari dengan wajah yang begitu sumringah.

"Siapa?" Tanyaku pura pura tak tahu. Yuta sedikit terkejut dengan kedatanganku.

"Ahh dia ingin boneka momiin yang ada di dalam mesin capit boneka. Lalu aku memberikannya. Ia bilang kalau besok adiknya ulang tahun." Katanya.

"Lalu kenapa kau memberikannya?" Tanyaku.

"Ahh bovah itu mengingatkan ku pada adikku. Dulu ia juga menyukai boneka momiin. Bahkan ia rela menghabiskan uang jajannya hanya untuk main capit boneka. Gara gara itu, ia diomeli oleh ayah dan ibu." Yuta terkekeh pelan mengingat masa lalunya yang _-menurutnya-_ lucu itu. Tapi entah kenapa aku merasa ada yang janggal.

Adik? Yuta bilang adik? Tapi.. bukankah ia sebatangkara sejak bayi?

 _ **"Anak itu.. entah apa yang disembunyikan olehnya."**_

 _ **"..Ia juga tak mau bercerita tentang keluarga barunya."**_

 _ **"Yuta... terlalu menutup dirinya. Ia lebih memilih menanggung bebannya sendiri."**_

Aku tersenyun tipis. _**'Sepandai padainya bangkai disembunyikan pasti baunya akan tercium juga'.**_ _Bravo!_ Aku tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. Yuta memang pintar berbohong, tapi ia tipe orang yang sedikit ceroboh dalam berbicara. Maksudku lihatlah, ia bahkan tak sadar telah memberikan _clue_ padaku.

"Adik? Setahuku kau tidak punya adik. Bagaimana bisa kau berpikir jika kau punya adik? Ah.. apa dia itu adik angkatmu?" Kataku pura pura tak tahu. Yuta terdiam, wajahnya terlihat pucat. Kurasa ia telah sadar jika telah membocorkan _'rahasianya'_.

"Ahh.. apa kau sudah mengisi saldo kartunya? Ba-bagaimana kalau kita bermain ronde ke-2?" Katanya mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Tidak perlu, lagi pula kau kalah kan?"

"Eh?"

"Lihat, aku punya 8 boneka sedangkan kau hanya punya 7. Salahmu sendiri memberikan boneka itu pada bocah yang tidak kau kenal." Kataku. Yuta hanya membuka mulutnya lebar. _Shock_? Kurasa tidak, itu terlalu berlebihan.

"Hahhh.. baiklah, aku traktir kau makan siang."

"Makan siang + ice cream. Baru aku mau." Kataku.

"Baiklah baiklah."

.

.

.

Hari silih berganti, dan aku masih melakukan _'rencana' k_ u itu. Mencari tahu rahasia Yuta.

"A-apa?! Me-menginap?" Kata Yuta dengan suara yang keras.

"Ssttt! Pelankan suaramu bodoh!" Kataku sambil menjewer kupingnya. Ia hanya memanyunkan bibirnya kesal.

"Ta-tapi kenapa kau mengajakku untuk menginap dirumahmu? Maksudku biasanya kau mengajak Jaehyun dan Doyoung?" Tanya dengan wajah yang keheranan. Astaga ada apa dengan anak ini? Apa mengajaknya menginap itu hal yang salah?

"Ibuku sudah bosan melihat wajah mereka. Maka dari itu aku mengajakmu, lagi pula ini permintaan ibuku karena ia ingin bertemu dengan teman yang satu panti asuhan denganku." Kataku sembari memakan bekal milik Yuta.

"Yak! Itu jatah dagingku yang terakhir, kenapa kau makan?!" Katanya kesal. Aku hanya memeletkan lidahku tak peduli.

"Tapi.. apa kau serius Taeyong?" Tanyanya khawatir. Aku terdiam, berdiri dari matras senam dan meninggalkan Yuta sendirian didalam gudang.

"Taeyong?!" Yuta memanggilku. Dengan malas, kubalikan badanku. "Dengar Yuta, kau cukup ikuti kata kataku. Arra?! Ahh aku juga sudah minta izin pada bibi Jung, jadi setelah pulang sekolah kita langsung ke rumahku." Kataku yang terdengar seperti perintah. Yuta hanya bisa membungkam mulutnya rapat rapat. Enggan untuk protes lagi. Huh! Bukankah itu bagus?

.

.

.

"Ibu aku pulang!"

"Ahh kau sudah pulang Taeyongie."

"Eum.. selamat sore." Yuta membungkukan badannya kikuk. Ibuku yang melihat tingkah laku Yuta hanya terkekeh pelan.

"Aigoo, kau memang anak yang sopan ne? Yuta-kun?" Yuta bergidik pelan saat namanya disebut.

"Ah? Ti-tidak nyonya- ahh maksudku ajjuma." Katanya makin kikuk. Astaga.. kenapa ia sangat ketakutan saat melihat ibuku? Dasar aneh. Ahh tunggu, tadi dia bilang apa? Nyonya? Kenapa aku merasa ada yang aneh?

"Aigoo, sudah sudah Yuta-kun kau tak perlu takut denganku. Aku ini baik seperti ibu peri, iya kan anakku yang tampan?" Kata ibuku sembari menyenggol bahuku. Aku hanya memutar bola mataku malas.

"Ayo Yuta, kita ke kamarku." Aku menarik tangan Yuta untuk masuk kedalam kamarku.

"Ini, kau pergilah mandi. Ibuku sudah menyiapkan air hangat untukmu." kataku sembari memberikan handuk.

"Lalu kau? Kau tidak mandi?"

"Aku masih harus membatu ibuku untuk memasak. Sudah sana cepat mandi." perintahku. Yuta mengangguk paham. Kami berduapun turun ke lantai bawah. Aku sedikit khawatir dengan kaki Yuta. Apa kakinya sudah sembuh?

"Ah, kau tidak usah khawatir. Kakiku sudah sembuh. Hanya terkadang terasa sakit jika terlalu lama berjalan."

"Kau bisa baca pikiran ya?"

"Eh? Ahh tidak tidak. Aku hanya eum.. membaca raut wajahmu. Ahh sudahlah aku mandi dulu." Buru buru ia masuk kedalam kamar mandi dengan wajah yang memerah. Hah? Dia itu kenapa sih?

.

.

.

"Makan malam sudah siap." Ibu memanggilku dan Yuta untuk turun ke bawah. Disana ayah telah duduk sembari memuji masakan ibuku.

"Ahh jadi kau yang bernama Yuta ne?"

"Ahh iya tuan-ahh maksudku ajjusshi."

"Kau tidak perlu bicara terlalu formal pada kami Yuta-kun. Anggap saja kami orang tuamu. Kau cukup memanggil kami ayah dan ibu. Itu jika kau mau" kata ibuku ramah. Yuta hanya menundukan wajahnya. "Ne, ayah.. ibu.." katanya pelan ayah dan ibuku tersenyum hangat.

Kami makan dengan lahap. Ah bukan kami tapi hanya ayahku yang makan terlalu lahap. "Ne ne.. Yuta-kun, apa disekolah Taeyongie sudah punya pacar?" Bisik ibuku _-yang kebetulan duduk disebelah Yuta-._

"Uhukk.. uhukk.. i-ibu bicara apa sih?" Kataku sembari protes. Ayahku dengan gesit memberikan segelas air padaku.

"Aishh.. kenapa kau bisa mendengarnya? Ahhh.. telingamu memang sangat tajam ne?"

"Aahh ibu, sudah hentikan."

"Ah? Apa jangan jangan kalian berdua pacaran?"

"uhukk.. uhhukk.."

"Astaga kenapa ayah yang tersedak?"

"Uhukk.. ayah hanya kaget saja.. ternyata anak kita seperti 'itu'."

"seperti 'itu' apanya?! Aahhh ibu hentikan pembicaraan yang ngawur ini!" Kataku frustasi. Astaga, ini masih dalam suasana makan malam. Kenapa mereka membicarakan hal absurd seperti itu?!

"Pssstt.. ayah lihat, muka Yuta dan Taeyong memerah. Entah kenapa ibu jadi curiga."

"IBU!/i-ibu.." kataku dan Yuta berbarengan. Ibu hanya tertawa melihat kami berdua yang sangat panik. "Astaga.. ibu hanya bercanda, nah kalian lanjutkan makan kalian." Katanya. Aku hanya mendengus kesal.

.

.

.

.

Setelah acara makan malam yang absurd itu, aku dan Yuta bersiap untuk tidur. Aku melirik jam yang bertengger manis didinding kamarku. Sudah 30 menit Yuta pergi ke kamar mandi tapi ia tak kunjung kembali. Astaga apa yang sedang ia lakukan? Tak tahukah jika sekarang jam menunjukan pukul 10 malam?!

Karena sedikit khawatir _-katakanlah begitu-,_ aku memilih untuk menyusulnya dilantai bawah. Disini agak gelap lantaran ibu sudah mematikan lampunya. "Astaga dimana dia?!" Gumanku. Mataku tertuju pada seseorang yang sedang duduk dimeja makan. Ahh aku yakin itu Yuta.

"Hiks.. hiks.." ku dengar suara tangisannya. Begitu pelan dan terasa menyayat hati. Oke, kurasa aku terlalu berlebihan.

"Hey, apa terjadi sesuatu?" Tanyaku pelan. Buru buru Yuta menghapus air matanya.

"Ahh tidak. Tidak Terjadi apa apa." Katanya sembari tersenyum. Ku lirik sebuah kue bolu yang ada diatas meja. Ah? Bukankah itu kue buatan ibu?

"Tadi saat aku ingin kekamar mandi aku melihat kue ini. Setelah itu aku membaca suratnya dan ternyata ibumu memberikan kue itu padaku. Aku.. merasa sangat senang." Katanya. Aku hanya terdiam, entah apa yang harus aku lakukan. Oh ayolah, itu hanya sebuah kue bolu yang tak ada artinya. Kenapa Yuta harus menangis?

"Taeyong.." Yuta memanggilku pelan.

"Hng.."

"Apa kau bahagia berada disini?" Tanyanya. Aku mengerinyitkan alisku bingung. Untuk apa dia menanyakan hal itu?

"Entahlah.. kurasa aku bahagia." Kataku. Yuta tersenyun tipis, namun aku merasa ada yang janggal dengan senyuman itu. Ada sesuatu yang ia sembunyikan.

"Besok, ibumu mengajak kita untuk membuat kue."

"Benarkah?"

"Um! Beliau bilang besok kita akan membeli bahan bahan kue di supermarket."

"Ohh.."

"Taeyong..." panggil Yuta lagi. Aku menatap matanya. "Apa?"

"Terimakasih"

.

.

.

 _ **[Nakamoto Yuta]**_

"Selesai.." aku tersenyum lega saat pr fisikaku telah ku kerjakan. Aku merenggangkan otot ototku yang sedikit kaku. Ahh sangat melelahkan.

Ku pandang sebuah bingkai foto yang terletak manis diatas meja belajarku. 2 orang namja yang sedang tersenyum sambil memamerkan kue coklat yang sangat indah. Wajah mereka yang kotor karena adonan kue tidak menghentikan kegembiraan 2 namja itu.

Minggu lalu aku, Taeyong dan ibu Taeyong membuat kue bersama sama. Kami membuatnya dengan serius walau terkadang kami bercanda. Sungguh saat itu aku sangat bahagia. Aku senang melihat senyuman Taeyong yang telah kembali.

Dan aku senang karena aku bisa merasakan kehangatan dari sebuah keluarga.

 _ **Drtt.. Drtt..**_ handphoneku bergetar pertanda ada email yang masuk.

 _To: Yuta Nakamoto_

 _From: Taeyong Lee_

 _Keluarlah. Ada_ _yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu. Aku ada didepan panti asuhan._

"Eh? Serius?" Buru buru ku ambil jaketku. Astaga apa yang dilakukan Taeyong malam malam begini?

Kulihat ia sedang bersender di gerbang panti asuhan. Taeyong memakai jaket putih dan mengenakan topi hitam.

"Ada apa?" Tanyaku. Ia melirik jok belakang sepedanya.

"Naiklah. Kita jalan jalan." katanya. Aku hanya mengangguk pelan.

.

.

Aku menghirup angin malam yang begitu segar. Walau sudah malam kota Seoul masih tetap ramai. Suara mobil dan cahaya warna warni dari gedung gedung pencakar langit masih terus menghiasi kota Seoul. Sungguh kota yang indah.

"Nah, sudah sampai"

"Err.. sungai Han? Untuk apa kita kesini?" Kataku heran.

"Makan ramen instan. Aku lapar." Katanya. Dengan santai, Taeyong berjalan kesalah satu toko yang ada di dekat sungai Han tersebut. Aku hanya mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Kau mau ayam goreng?" Tanyanya. Aku menggeleng pelan. "Aku pesan ramen saja." Kataku. Taeyong mengangguk. Setelah menyeduh mie ramen di toko tersebut, kami berduapun memilih duduk disebuah bangku yang menghadap sungai.

Kulihat Taeyong dengan lahap memakan mie ramen itu. Bahkan ia juga makan ayam gorengnya dengan lahap. Aku hanya tersenyum tipis melihat tingkahnya itu.

"Besok.."

"Eum? Ada apa besok?"

"Ayo kita pergi ke _Namsan Tower._ Bukankah sejak kecil kita ingin pergi kesana?" Katanya. Aku terdiam. Ku pikir Taeyong akan lupa dengan janji itu.

"Baiklah, ayo kita pergi" kataku.

"Besok. Jam 10. Kutunggu didepan pintu masuk." Katanya lagi. Aku mengangguk paham.

Taeyong telah habis melahap 1 mangkuk ramen instan dan 3 potong ayam goreng serta 1 botol _cola_ dingin. Kuharap dengan makan seperti itu berat badannya bisa naik. Lihatlah, ia terlalu kurus untuk ukuran laki laki.

"Oy, ayo kita main basket." Ajaknya sembari melempar bola basket padaku.

" _One on one_? Siapa takut" kataku percaya diri.

"Percaya diri sekali kau ini? Yang kalah traktir _ice cream_? Bagaimana?

"Baiklah. _Deal_!"

Kami bermain _one on one._ Pertarungannya cukup sengit. Entah sudah berapa kali Taeyong memasukan bolanya ke dalam _ring_. Ahh bahkan aku sudah tau siapa yang akan memenangkan pertandingan ini.

"Aku menang. Lihat, terlalu percaya diri itu tidak baik." Katanya sembari mengejeku.

"Dasar hahh.. haa.. bawel. Hahh.. kau saja yang terlalu tinggi." Kataku sembari mengatur nafasku.

"Kau yang terlalu pendek."

"Akhh.. sudahlah, cepat kau mau _ice cream_ apa?"

" _Blueberry_."

"Kau tunggu sini" kataku. Aku mencoba berdiri namun tiba tiba

kaki ku terasa sakit. Ahh kurasa luka pada kaki ku kambuh lagi.

"YAK! Taeyong APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN? TURUNKAN AKU!" Kataku panik saat Taeyong menggendongku dengan tiba tiba. Ia hanya diam, menulikan semua indra pendengarannya. Taeyong mendudukanku pada sebuah bangku taman.

"Baiklah _princess_ , karena kakimu terluka jadi aku saja yang membelikan _ice cream-_ nya."

"YAK! AKU BUKAN _PRINCESS._ "

"astaga wajahmu memerah."

"Taeyong!"

"Apa? _Ice cream_ coklat + kacang? Oke oke.. kau tunggu disini arra?!"

"Tapi Taeyong- astaga kenapa dia cepat sekali larinya?" Aku menghela nafas kesal. Ku tutup wajahku yang memanas ini. Oh ayolah siapa yang tidak malu saat kau digendong layaknya seorang tuan putri?! Ah aku bisa gila.

 _ **Drtt.. Drtt..**_ handphone yang ada di sakuku bergetar.

"Yeoboseo?"

 _ **"Dimana kau sekarang?"**_

"Ka-kakek?" Tubuhku menegang seketika. Wajahku memucat dan keringat dingin membasahi tubuhku.

 _ **"KU TANYA SEKALI LAGI! DIMANA KAU BOCAH SIALAN?!"**_

"a-aku.."

 _ **"KENAPA KAU TIDAK ADA DI RUMAH HAH?! AHHH APA KAU MENCOBA KABUR DARIKU HAH?! KAU INGIN MENGHINDARIKU KAN? DASAR SAMPAH!"**_

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku. Bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus aku lakukan?

"A-aku sedang berada di Kyoto bersama teman temanku. Kami menginap disana." Kataku bohong. Ku dengar tak ada jawaban dari seberang sana.

 _ **"apa kau yakin? Kau tidak bohong kan?"**_

"N-ne.. aku tidak bohong kek"

 _ **"Baiklah aku percaya padamu. Ingat, jangan pernah kau bermain main denganku! Jika kau mencoba kabur, aku tak akan segan segan untuk membunuhmu bocah! Kau hanyalah tikus selokan yang gampang untuk dibunuh."**_

Ku remas dadaku dengan keras. Sakit.. hatiku sakit saat mendengarnya. Kenapa ia tega menyamakanku dengan binatang yang kotor? Aku aku begitu menjijikan dan hina?

"Baik kek, aku mengerti."

 _ **Tutt.. Tuut..**_ sambungan telepon terputus. Aku mencoba mengatur deru nafasku yang memburu. Rasa takut dan khawatir masih ada dalam diriku. Ku usap air mata yang ada di pelupuk mataku.

 _"Tenang Yuta.. tenang.. tak akan terjadi apa apa. Kau tak perlu takut."_ gumanku. Namun tetap saja, seluruh tubuhku masih bergetar ketakutan.

"Ini _ice cream_ -nya."

"A-ah?! Ta-Taeyong? Terimakasih." Kataku sembari mengambil _ice cream_ yang ada di tangannya.

"Yuta.. kau menangis?" Aku terdiam. Bagaimana ini? Bagaimana jika Taeyong mendengar percakapanku dengan kakek?

"Kau pasti sedih karena kalah dariku. Iyakan?"

"Ah? Ahahaha i-iya. Kau itu terlalu mahir main basket. Maka dari itu aku kesal. Ahahaha." kataku mencoba mengalihkan suasana.

"Taeyong..."

"Apa?"

" _Ice cream_ -ku untukmu saja."

"Kenapa? kau tidak sula?"

"Ahh aniya. Hanya saja ini rasa kacang. Kau lupa jika aku alergi kacang?"

Wajah Taeyong berubah muram. "Maafkan aku". Aku terkekeh pelan.

Kuharap tak akan terjadi apa apa besok. Tuhan berikanlah aku kesempatan. Ku mohon...

.

.

.

.

 _ **[Johnny Seo]**_

Kupacu mobil _sport_ merah milikku dengan kecepatan sedang. Ku tatap diriku pada pantulan kaca didalam mobilku.

"Lihat Johnny. Betapa tampannya dirimu hari ini." kataku narsis. Ahh aku benar benar tak sabar ingin bertemu dengannya.

Nakamoto Yuta, orang yang telah menarik perhatianku akhir kahir ini. Makhluk itulah yang telah merubah hatiku yang dulunya sedingin dan sekeras batu menjadi lembut selembut kapas. Berlebihan memang namun itulah yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Sekarang hari minggu, tepat hari ini aku ingin mengajaknya kesuatu tempat. Tempat yang hanya diriku yang tahu lokasinya. Sebuah danau yang indah dan asri, dikelilingi tanaman dan bunga bunga yang sedang bermekaran. Sungguh indah tempat itu, dan Yutalah orang yang pertama kali kuajak kesana. Karena bagiku, Yuta adalah orang yang spesial.

Mobilku berhenti tepat di depan pagar panti asuhan. Dengan wajah yang sumringah, aku masuk ke panti asuhan tersebut. Kulihat seorang pemuda manis sedang menyapu halaman dengan telaten. Wajahnya yang begitu serius entah mengapa sangan menggemaskan. Lihatlah, _kouhai_ (*) ku itu sangat lucu bukan?

"loh? Johnny hyung? Sedang apa kau disini?" Tanya Yuta.

"Hanya ingin berkunjung. Ah? Dimana bibi Jung?"

"Ia sedang pergi keluar. Ah apa kau ada keperluan dengan bibi Jung?"

"Ah?! Aniya.. bukan dengan bibi Jung, tapi dengan mu." kataku. Yuta mengerjapkan matanya lucu. "A-aku?" Katanya sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Astaga tahan Johnny.. Tahan.

"Ahh lupakan. Oh iya, kau terlihat senang hari ini. Memang ada apa?" Tanyaku. Pipi Yuta tiba tiba memerah, iya menggigit bibir bawahnya gugup.

"Err.. jam 10 nanti, aku dan Taeyong akan pergi ke _Namsan Tower_." Katanya sembari tersenyum. Aku terdiam, serasa seperti tersengat listrik dipagi hari. Apa? Taeyong? Ke _Namsan Tower_? Berdua? Kenapa ia terlihat senang sekali?

"Tapi.. kenapa dengan Taeyong?" Tanyaku.

"Ahh.. semalam ia mengajakku kesana. Lagi pula saat kami masih kecil, kami berjanji akan pergi ke _Namsan Tower_. Dan akhirnya janji kami terwujud juga."

Apa ini? Ada rasa tak suka dalam diriku. Apa aku cemburu? Apa aku cemburu pada Taeyong. Tapi 1 yang aku tau, Yuta mencintai Taeyong. Lihatlah, betapa bahagianya ia saat ini.

Yuta, tak bisakah kau membuka matamu? Taeyong orang yang jahat. Ia berani melukaimu, bahkan nyaris membunuhmu. Kenapa kau berikan hati sucimu padanya?

"Ah? Hyung bilang kalau ada urusan denganku? Nah, memang ada apa?" Tanyanya. Aku hanya tersenyum sembari mengusap surai rambutnya.

"Nanti saja, aku lupa." Kataku. Yuta hanya memanyunkan bibirnya kesal.

Tiba tiba sebuah mobil _sport_ putih berhenti dipekarangan panti asuhan. Selain mobil itu ada sekitar 3 mobil berwarna hitam yang berhenti tepat di belakang mobil putih itu.

"Siapa mereka?" gumanku. Entah kenapa aku punya firasat aneh.

Mobil putih itu terbuka, memperlihatkan seorang namja bersurai hitam. Wajahnya begitu dingin dan auranya begitu gelap. Siapa dia? Apa yang terjadi disini?

Namja itu tersenyum licik.

"Sudah kuduga kau pasti ada disini, Nakamoto Yuta." Ucapnya. Apa? Yuta? Jadi orang ini kenalan Yuta? Kulirik Yuta yang ada disampingku. Matanya membulat sempurna, wajahnya memucat serta keringat dingin membasahi tubuhnya.

"Ten..." ucap Yuta dengan suara bergetar. Ada apa ini? Kenapa Yuta begitu takut melihat namja ini?

"Berbohong pada kakek kalau kau ada di Kyoto. Hah?! Kau pikir kami bodoh? Kau itu sama bodohnya dengan tikus. Sampah sepertimu benar benar tak berguna. Menyusahkan saja." Katanya bergitu _sarkasme_. Yuta hanya menundukan wajahnya

"Beraninya kau menghina Yuta! Siapa kau?!" Ku tarik kerah bajunya. Ia menatapku dengan sorot mata yang tajam. Apa ini? Kenapa dia begitu menakutkan?

"Bawa Yuta masuk kedalam!" Perintah namja itu pada _bodyguard bodyguard-_ nya.

"Hey! Beraninya kau-"

 _ **BUGHH!**_ Salah satu _bodyguard_ namja itu memukul perutku dengan keras. Aku tersungkur ke tanah sembari memegang perutku yang terasa amat sakit.

"YUTTAAAA!" teriakku. Namun terlambat, mereka sudah membawa Yuta pergi.

"Cihh! Siaaalll!"

Kemana? Kemana mereka membawa Yuta? Apa yang harus aku lakukan?

 _ **T**_

 _ **B**_

 _ **C**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

(*)Kouhai: adik kelas.

a/n: yeeyy udah selsai. Kali ini bukan pov bibi Jung wkwkwk sumpah aku ngakak pas ada yang bilang kalo chapter depan pov bibi Jung.

Chapter kali ini ada 3 pov. Jujur aja entah kenapa aku makin bingung sama alurnya wkwkwk.. kali ini full Taeyu moment. Karena diriku gatel pengen bikin moment mereka. Momentnya Johnyu ntar yaaa menyusul wkwkwk.. waahh pertarungan makin sengit antara #TEAMTaeyong sama #TEAMJohnny

Btw #TEAMKutang gak ada ya? /boboan/

OH IYA, TEN JADI JAHAT DISINI HAHAHAH~ KU BUAT DIA GAK JADI CABE CABEAN DISINI. WKWKWK KALI KALI DAPET PERAN YANG KEREN WKWK JANGAN TIMPUK AKU YAAA /kabur/


End file.
